Meant To Be
by BlueWindStorm
Summary: Pursued for crimes he did not commit, Noctis is left with no option but to accept the aid of a stranger. However, this man wants something from Noctis in return for his help.
1. Chapter 1

**First posted on AO3.**

**Some tags to be aware of before reading:**

**Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse.**

* * *

Noctis Lucis Caelum didn't know why he had agreed to this. What he was doing was so very _wrong _. His father would have been ashamed if he knew just what his son involving himself in.

But there was no choice. Noctis _needed _to do this. For himself and for his father. So he could take back what was theirs from the hands of their enemies.

That was the reason why Noctis currently lounging in a mansion 'owned' by him. But it was not truly his. It's real owner was one Somnus Lucis Caelum. A man that was seven years his senior but who just so happened to look so very similar to Noctis. Oddly, he even had the same last name as the man currently impersonating him.

Somnus may have been a distant relative but Noctis wasn't sure. He'd never even heard of him before. His father's company, Kings of Lucis was located in a different country from Somnus's Insomnia Lux. Maybe Regis had spoken to him at one point but Noctis wasn't sure on that either. And he couldn't just ask as his father was in no condition to speak.

Regis Lucis Caelum was unconscious and barely clinging to life in a hospital. Without the true CEO, Kings of Lucis had been taken over by their long time rivals.

The Aldercapt family and their company, The Empire, had designs on Kings Of Lucis since its inception. But never had they managed to get the Caelum family to sell it to them or take it from them by underhanded means. Not until now, that is.

Regis had been betrayed from the inside by one of his most trusted friends. Titus Drautos had been secretly under the employ of the Aldercapts. Noctis still couldn't believe it but it was true. Six months after being promoted to COO, Drautos had finally made his move. It must have been he who poisoned Noctis's father. And once the Regis had fallen deathly ill, Titus had taken charge. The man had then basically handed over the company's reins to the Aldercapts after just a week. There was news about a deal and partnerships but that was just a farce. The Aldercapts owned Drautos.

Noctis had known something was very wrong the day his father fell ill. He had received just a single text from his father's friend, Clarus. The simple message just said _hide away_. And so the young man had, only taking a few things with him. The young Caelum had been rather spooked by the message and though he had tried to message and call both Clarus and his father, no one answered him. It was from the evening news in a hotel room that Noctis had learned what became of his father.

The elder Caelum had been perfectly fine the day before he collapsed in his office. His son was not surprised when news revealed that the CEO had been poisoned. What had been surprising though was how fast _Noctis _had been pinned for attempting to murder his father _and for _the successful murder of Clarus.

It had hurt Noctis to learn Clarus was dead. That man had been an uncle in all but blood to him.

'Evidence' had then sprung up that Noctis had coveted his father's wealth and power. That he was willing to kill over it. The son was portrayed in the media as a lazy, selfish 'prince' who wanted everything handed to him. Text messages that he had never sent had been 'leaked' about how Noctis wished his father dead. How he couldn't wait until he had full control of the Caelum wealth. It was also 'revealed' that the poison used on Regis had been bought on Noctis's credit card months prior. 'Witnesses' stated that they saw him leaving the scene where Clarus was found. And even Noctis hiding now was just proof of his guilt.

Drautos confirmed these lies and added more fuel by telling the world even more false information about his friend's son. It was then Noctis knew he was in on whatever happened to his father.

_None _of what they said was true. Maybe the lazy and selfish parts, but Noctis would _never _harm his own father. Sure Noctis fought with him at times, especially when he was barely able to see his own son for weeks when swamped with work. But that didn't mean he wanted to hurt him. And Noctis never cared much for his wealth or wanted to be a CEO anyway. His father seemed to understand that and was allowing Noctis to pursue an education in other fields.

The young Caelum understood that his dad did his best to try and be there for him and run a company at the same time. He knew it was hard on him. Noctis too, tried his best to understand but sometimes his frustration with the situation got the better of him. The dark-haired man now wished it hadn't. He wished he could have one more conversation with his father. Noctis wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell his dad how much he loved him.

Noctis hoped that he would have a chance to. But it would not be now. Not when the world believed he was capable of an act inconceivable to his very being.

The young Caelum had been able to elude the authorities for a while. He lived off what little money he had been able to take with him as he fled. But he knew would not be able to evade his pursuers for long.

And Noctis hadn't. The Aldercapts had their own men looking for him too. He'd been cornered in a cheap hotel with no way to escape. The young man had been crying into his pillows when he'd decided he needed to get up and wash his tear-streaked face. He glanced out the window and saw a rather sleek and pricey looking van in the parking lot. He recognized the crest on the side of it as the Aldercapt company symbol. They never were subtle.

Alarmed, Noctis had been about to flee once more when he heard a knock at the door. He knew instantly that it had to be his pursuers. He had been trapped. There was no other way to leave. He was on the topmost floor of the building and jumping out the window would just end up with him hurting himself.

Terrified and resigning himself to his fate, Noctis slumped to the floor. The days of sleeplessness, crying and fear had caught up to him.

But then the young man had been saved.

* * *

"Just _what _do you think you are doing?" The voice of Noctis's savior held a slight edge of anger. Noctis was startled and looked at the door in surprise. "That is my room you three are attempting to break into."

"Your room?" Someone questioned.

"Yes, my room." The savior sounded offended. "Paid for with good money this morning. A Nox Vitalis, as you should be able to see in your records. Now I'd like an explanation for this."

There was a pause. Noctis was rather confused. But he took the opportunity he was given. Slowly and carefully, he inched himself into a closet so as not to make a sound. He then gently shut the door. It wasn't the best hiding spot but if they searched the room, they would find him regardless of where he was hidden. At least this way Noctis could hear what was going on.

"These men believe there is a wanted criminal in this building. One of my staff said they gave a young man fitting the criminal's description this very room."

"Well, whoever said such a thing requires their eyes to be checked. These are my accommodations and I am not pleased to see you allowing these..._ Thugs... _Access to my belongings."

"If this is your room then you wouldn't mind opening it, would you?" The suspicion in the new, angry voice was evident.

"Of course not." The savior huffed. "And once I do, I expect an apology from all of you. And then I'd like you to take your leave immediately. This is disgraceful behavior to be shown to a patron of your establishment. I will be taking my complaint to the head of your corporation."

Noctis heard a beep and the door opened for the man seemingly helping him. He didn't risk looking out from his hiding place to see what was going on. He wondered how the man got a copy of his key card.

"There!" The savior proclaimed. "As I have now proven that this room is in fact mine, I feel an apology may be in order?"

* * *

Once the thugs had left to look elsewhere and the manager had apologized enough, Noctis heard the door click shut.

The man that helped him took a few more steps into the room and then spoke.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. You may come out." The stranger said. "Do not be afraid. I've come to help."

* * *

The man that saved Noctis introduced himself as Ardyn Izunia. Noctis felt something was off about him immediately but he had limited options. So the young man listened to what help the stranger offered… And what he wanted in return.

Ardyn offer of help was to give Noctis a new identity and money. Enough that Noctis would not have to work for the rest of his life if he was careful with it.

And in return all Noctis would have to do was work for Ardyn for some time. Likely a year at most he stated. He wanted Noctis to impersonate his brother as they shared a striking resemblance. After that, he could take his payment and do whatever he wished.

Noctis had declined.

The young man didn't want money. He didn't want to disappear. He wanted his father to be safe. He wanted the Aldercapts to pay. Ardyn too must have thought what the media said about Noctis was true. The stranger thought money would be enough to sway him.

It was too much for Noctis right then.

The young Caelum had almost shouted at Ardyn. He'd broken into tears and said he hadn't done anything. That everything said about him was all lies. He swore he just wanted his father to be safe. If the poison didn't kill him, Noctis knew the Aldercapts would. They were probably hoping Regis would die on his own but they would grow impatient sooner or later.

Ardyn didn't seemed phased by Noctis's outburst. He'd then easily changed his offer.

If Noctis helped him, he would help Regis. He would be taken away and guarded by Ardyn's men as soon as possible. The stranger even said he would help take down the Aldercapts and allow Noctis and his father to retake their company from Drautos. The strange man swore it was in his power to do so.

Noctis had been desperate. And so he'd accepted this new offer.

* * *

Noctis was startled at how eerily similar he looked like to Somnus Lucis Caelum. The young man was shown several photos of the CEO of Insomnia Lux. Somnus had a cold look about him. He seemed rather unapproachable. Ardyn even showed Noctis some aging photographs of the two of them as children. They seemed close and rather happy in those photos. Somnus was smiling widely, looking so much more open then he did now.

Trying to look Somnus up in the internet, Noctis found very little information on him. Nothing came up on him other than when he began to make a name for himself through his company. And even that was sparse. Somnus did not do interviews and rarely spoke in public. His company, though successful, was barely advertised. They had a great reputation from their customers but it did not seem Somnus cared much for growing his company any further. He was a CEO rarely seen or heard from, even by his own employees. Many stated he was a hard worker and fair but they did not see much of him. There was no mention of a brother or anything about Somnus's past. No schools, no social media, no anything really.

Noctis also tried searching up Ardyn Izunia and then wished he hadn't. There was a lot there. The man was a criminal. Noctis felt his unease at his situation grow.

Somnus was supposed to be on vacation, according to what little information Noctis could find. But Ardyn admitted to Noctis that was not the truth and that Somnus would not be returning. Ardyn did not explain how he knew but Noctis had his suspicions. But despite that, the younger man was still going to go along with this. He didn't know what else to do.

Noctis would play the part of Somnus. He would slowly sign over everything to his 'brother'. Ardyn had already whisked Regis far away from the Aldercapt's grasp. That knowledge made it easier for Noctis to bear what he was doing.

In the living room of 'his' mansion, the dark-haired man looked over at the one place he was never allowed to enter. The door seemed to beckon him. It led to a wing of the mansion he had not stepped foot in. Ardyn spent most of his time there. He was very comfortable in his brother's home. The older man had even been redecorating the place like he owned it already.

Trying to ignore his curiosity, Noctis looked at the laptop and papers before him. He had some studying to do.


	2. Chapter 2

With enough incentive, people can learn to do almost anything. Noctis had the incentive. He wanted his father to be safe. He wanted revenge. And so he did as Ardyn bade.

The young man had already traveled to another country by private jet to live in Somnus's mansion. He was then given everything he could think of about about Insomnia Lux and it's CEO. Ardyn had access to Somnus's phone, emails, passwords, bank accounts, _everything _. Noctis wasn't sure how Ardyn was able to give him this and didn't ask. He felt guilty going through such personal information.

Noctis was also given whatever videos, news and any little snippet of information there were about Somnus. Access to the entire database of Insomnia Lux's records and clients was at his fingertips. There was so much to go through and learn. And despite the sense of wrongness that built up the longer he stayed at the mansion, Noctis did so.

In the time given to him, Noctis learned to walk like Somnus, talk like him, act like him,_ be _him. Noctis's father taught him everything he could about the family business so Noctis was very familiar with the workings of a large company. He was able to understand most of what he read. Enough to get by, the impersonator hoped.

Ardyn had been rather pleased with the knowledge already Noctis had. He had Noctis practice acting like Somnus in front of him. It was awkward but the older man helped by correcting everything from his posture, tone, language and even facial expressions. Other than that, Noctis did not see much of his… Employer? He wasn't sure what to call him, really. And half the time Noctis did see Ardyn, he was busy speaking to someone on the phone and he was left alone.

The locked wing beckoned every time the young man thought about it. He wondered what Ardyn did there. Despite his curiosity, he never attempted to break into it.

In the time Noctis studied, Insomnia Lux suffered a strange bout of misfortune. Many of their top employees left or suffered fatal accidents. Noctis was perturbed but it seemed to be just a coincidence. He hoped at least. There was nothing connecting any of them to one another but it all seemed so convenient.

Somnus received many panicked texts and messages from clients and employees. Noctis responded to them as best he could with the knowledge he had. He stated that he would return as soon as possible but some unforeseen circumstances may make it impossible to return quickly. As Somnus had always been reliable and a bit of a workaholic, the lie was bought.

* * *

'Somnus' returned from his vacation when Ardyn felt Noctis was ready. He had dressed him in one of his brother's suits and styled his hair to be just like Somnus. Makeup had been also been applied to make his face look older.

The impersonator had been nervous about his first day but he hid it well. Insomnia Lux was in a bit of a state with all of the recent misfortune and it made it easier for Noctis to blend in. He apologized for his delayed return to his clients and employees and vowed to fix things as best he could.

It was easy to integrate into Somnus's life. Too easy. Those who might have found Noctis out were already gone from Insomnia Lux. The CEO rarely made public appearances and had very few close friends. The majority of his employees too, did not see much of him unless it was work related. Noctis felt pity. He wondered if Somnus was lonely.

The CEO's closest friend, a man named Gilgamesh, had also disappeared. He had returned to his country of origin on business and dropped all contact after that. He had been sending updates and texts throughout Somnus's 'vacation' but his final message had been a worried text.

_Somnus. I have made it home. Barring any delays, I should return within a few days. However, please give me a call whenever you are able. I know you enjoy your solitude during this time but there is much that I must speak with you about. _

Those messages, especially the last, had left Noctis guilty. Gilgamesh seemed to be a good friend to Somnus. He was also his personal bodyguard. Noctis had gone through almost every message the two sent to one another.

Gil, as he was sometimes called by his friend, had helped the CEO when he needed it. Noctis got an impression Somnus had a very rough time five years ago. It was Gilgamesh who had taken him in. It was because of him Somnus was able to become the successful man he was today.

Somnus was close to Gil, more than anyone else in his life. And now he was likely dead and his friend did not even know. The guilt Noctis felt at what he was doing built up.

Strangely, there was hardly any mention of Ardyn in Somnus's messages. There were only a few brief mentions between Gil and Somnus that verified Ardyn was truly was Somnus's brother. All Noctis could say for certain was that the Izunia brothers had some type of falling out about five years ago, Somnus had then changed his last name and Ardyn had spent those years in prison.

Drug dealing, murder, blackmail, assault, burglary, the list went _on _of the offences the elder brother had been convicted of_. _Ardyn had only served five years as someone else had eventually confessed to most of the crimes Ardyn had been sentenced for. The other man had admitted he used Ardyn as his scapegoat and then ratted out many of his 'colleagues' in exchange for a substantially reduced sentence. However, he'd been found dead just days later. With that confession however, Ardyn's sentence had been reduced and he'd been released.

Noctis didn't know what to make of it all. He just did as he was told and did not ask questions.

Despite everything that had happened to Insomnia Lux, Noctis was able to keep things under control. He helped put the company back on track. A few weeks in, Noctis announced to his employees that his brother would be coming to work for him. Some of his employees had been rather startled at the news. No one had known he had a brother. There had been a fair bit of shock and gossip, especially after they found out about Ardyn's past. No had expected such a thing.

But Insomnia Lux's employees adapted to the newcomer and he made a place for himself amongst them.

Months passed, with both Noctis and Ardyn now working together. Insomnia Lux rebounded and excelled. Ardyn began to take on more duties of the company. The employees began to see even less of Somnus and so much more of his brother.

* * *

During this time, Regis woke up.

Noctis had been told that his father had asked for him upon waking. The young man wished he could go to his father's side but he had been forbidden. Ardyn would allow no contact until Noctis finished his time as 'Somnus'. He told Noctis not to worry, that he would take care of things. And he had.

Somehow Ardyn had been able to find out every dirty detail about the Empire and their practices. Evidence of their many misdeeds was given to the older Caelum anonymously, published in newspapers and spread online. Their reputation was ruined.

Regis had been both heartbroken and furious when he learned what had happened during his illness. Clarus was dead, Noctis was missing and Drautos had tried to murder him. The older Caelum went after his former friend and the Aldercapts. He believed they had something to do with Noctis's disappearance and may know of his whereabouts.

Titus had been arrested and so had the CEO of The Empire. The trials were ongoing but the Aldercapts would not win. The entire world knew of their sins, thanks to Ardyn. Noctis found himself grateful despite his misgivings about the man.

Even though Regis had taken back his company, he grieved as there had been no news of his son. He pleaded on live TV for Noctis to come home, wherever he was.

Noctis heart ached with the need to return.

* * *

"Tomorrow you will come with me to the dinner. Just sit around and look pretty. Somnus was always distant in these sort of things."

"You got it." Noctis responded softly, his mind still thinking about his father. He fumbled with his tie, failing at tying it right. He was startled when Ardyn stepped towards him and began to fix it.

"There. You look quite fetching in this outfit." Ardyn chuckled. "Most women will be dying to make your acquaintance. Be polite if they do attempt conversation, _dear brother _."

"Right." Noctis felt a shiver run through him at the man's proximity. He always felt uncomfortable whenever Ardyn was near him.

In a month's time, 'Somnus' would announce that he was retiring from his position. He had already taken several short stress leaves, gone to several psychologists, made himself look rumpled and tired at times to give the impression to everyone that he was not doing well. The company would then be handed over to Ardyn. And after that everything else Somnus owned would be too. The younger brother's will had already been changed to leave Ardyn as the sole inheritor.

The younger brother would disappear. The charade was already planned out. The note he would leave behind was already typed. Everyone would assume Somnus took his own life somewhere where he could not be found. It was then that the world would know the truth. Somnus was dead. Though they would believe it to be for an entirely different reason than what was truth. Noctis still believed Ardyn had a hand in his brother's true disappearance.

Finally done, Noctis could then leave his life as Somnus behind. He could return to being himself. And he could see his father again…

_If _Ardyn let him. The sinister thought that the man would just kill him after his usefulness ended had been on his mind more often lately. It would be so much easier for Ardyn to do away with him after he had gotten what he wanted.

Noctis hoped his fears would not come true.

* * *

Late at night, Noctis received an email. He had forgotten to put his phone on sleep and the notification woke him from his slumber. The sleepy man grabbed the device and blearily looked at the screen.

Yawning, the young man decided to check the email since he was already awake. He input his password and tapped it. The sender was unfamiliar and Noctis began to think it was just spam. Even so, he opened it up and began to read.

_Somnus. I pray this reaches you. I do not have much time. _

_I must first apologize for my absence. I have been arrested for a crime I have not committed. I believe there is some plot afoot and I have become an unfortunate victim. _

_I ask that you stay vigilant as I cannot see myself as the intended target. Just someone that could have gotten in the way of whoever they are truly after. And I believe that person is you. _

_I can only hope you are well and that it is not too late. If you are reading this, know that I did not abandon you. I will get all of this sorted out. _

_I swear I will return to you, my friend. Do not worry about me. _

_Please take care of yourself. _

_\- Gil. _

Noctis reread it several times before he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Somnus was dead and likely had been for a while. Gil, more than anyone, deserved to know the truth. He wished he could tell him. Tell him too, that his murderer was now taking everything Somnus made for himself. He wished he could tell everyone that knew Somnus the truth.

Noctis lay back down on his bed but he couldn't fall back asleep. His thoughts swirled in his head. He didn't _want _to do this anymore. He didn't _want _to pretend to be a dead man. He didn't _want _to be afraid that he would be killed off just as Somnus had been.

The young man just wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis spent the next week feeling guilty and sorry for himself. He hated that he put himself in this situation. He wasn't sure what he should do.

The young man began to contemplate running away. He'd done enough for Ardyn right? The elder Izunia had almost everything of his brother's already. If Noctis just disappeared a little earlier than planned, it wouldn't be that bad, right? Maybe Ardyn would just leave him alone and not even bother trying to find him?

… Or maybe not.

Noctis became paranoid as his thoughts of fleeing increased. He startled easily from things as simple as his phone ringing. He began to feel like he was being watched. His employer noticed the young man's unusual behavior, even commented on how jumpy Noctis had been lately. Noctis tried to laugh it off but he was not sure he sounded believable.

Early in the morning after more than a week of this, Ardyn messaged him.

_Noctis, could you please join me in the dining hall this afternoon? I would like to speak with you. _

Noctis instantly felt dread and panic rise within him. Had Ardyn guessed what he was thinking of doing? Should he attempt to run now?

The young man shook his head, trying to dismiss those thoughts. There was no way Ardyn could guessed his intentions. Noctis tried to make himself believe he was just panicking himself for nothing. He and Ardyn had eaten meals together plenty of other times.

Nothing was going to happen.

* * *

That afternoon, Noctis sat down at the dining table. He was nervous, his heart beating a little faster than normal. The young Caelum had been unsuccessful trying keep his paranoia in check.

Suddenly, there was a thump that caused Noctis to jump in his seat. The dark-haired man turned towards the sound, which came from behind the door of the locked wing. There was a muffled curse. Then, there was a minute of scuffling and the sound of papers shuffling.

Ardyn opened and hurried through the door, hands full with several, very heavy looking folders. Papers were half spilling out of the folders they were so stuffed. A small pile of loose sheets sat atop them as well, as if maybe they had fallen out and had been thrown on top haphazardly.

"Noctis." The older man looked over to Noctis as he called his name. His voice made the young man tense up but he tried not to show it. "Something has come up so I must postpone our conversation. We will have to speak another day."

"That's fine." Noctis responded, relieved. He was curious as to what was so important however. Noctis didn't recognize any of the documents. They could have possibly been Insomnia Lux's but the current CEO could not be certain.

Ardyn began to hastily make his way towards the front door but then stopped. He turned around to look at Noctis again.

"Oh, yes. And before I forget." Ardyn began. "There will be flowers arriving later this afternoon. Could you make sure to bring them in for me as soon as possible? I'd hate to have them left out in the cold for too long. They are rather delicate."

"Ah, sure. I can do that."

_Flowers? _Noctis thought. He then prayed the man hadn't bought a truck full to decorate the house with. He wouldn't put it past the man.

"Thank you. Just set them on the table here, if you will." Ardyn smiled, though it never seemed genuine to Noctis. "Take care then. I may be out until after dark."

"You too." The young Caelum responded politely.

When his employer left, Noctis sagged in relief.

* * *

Later, someone did arrive with flowers. Noctis decided to do some paperwork at the table until he heard the chime of someone pressing the button at the gate. The young man left his work and ventured outside. There was a chill in the air. Just like Ardyn said, the outside was a little cold.

Thankfully, there was not a truck full waiting like Noctis had been dreading. It was just a single vase with an assortment of blue blooms. The flowers were beautiful but the man only recognized one amongst them all. There were some irises mixed in. Noctis only knew what they were because one of his school friends had a sister named Iris. He recalled she loved the flowers she was named after with a passion.

A pang of homesickness hit Noctis then. He once again wished he could return to his own life.

Noctis made his way back inside and set the vase on the dining table. He was about to leave for his room when he heard something. The sound was faint but it was recognizable. The young Caelum frowned as he wondered where it came from.

It was the ringtone for his Ardyn's phone.

_Ardyn hadn't returned already had he? _Noctis thought to himself. He would have noticed if he had. But then the man remembered this place had several entrances. Ardyn could have easily come back by one of the other doors if he really wanted. There was even a path from the locked wing to the garden out back. Noctis passed the side entrance when he occasionally went to visit the garden. He never tried to open it, deciding it was best to leave it alone.

Ardyn could leave and return without Noctis knowing. He could even bring people over without his knowledge. It sometimes made him uneasy when he thought about it.

The man snapped out of his thoughts as the phone continued to ring. If Ardyn was back, was he not going to answer it? He looked over at the door leading to the forbidden wing and froze. He blinked several times just to make sure he was not dreaming.

It was _open _.

Noctis must not have noticed it at first. The door was just slightly ajar. Easy to miss if you just glanced at it.

The ringing stopped, but only for a minute. Noctis continued to stare, not daring to make a move.

The sound started up again as Noctis began to approach the door. In his haste, Ardyn must have forgotten to close it properly. Had he forgotten his phone too? The man never went anywhere without it. He spent a fair bit of time on it.

Curiosity burned within the young Caelum. Ardyn seemed to imply he would be gone for a while. This could be Noctis's only chance.

The young man took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. He pulled the door open wide and stepped inside. There was no going back now.

The ringing was louder now. Almost immediately, Noctis saw the phone lying on the hallway floor. It continued to sound off.

It seemed as if Ardyn truly had forgotten it.

Picking it up, Noctis saw four missed calls from the same person and several texts from various other people. The caller had been trying for the last hour. Noctis must have been too preoccupied to hear the phone the other times. The ringing stopped again and then another text pinged through. It was from the same caller, someone just titled "The Chancellor." The message was simple.

_Call me. _

Noctis of course, would not.

The part of the texts Noctis could read on Ardyn's screen held nothing incriminating. He even recognized a message from one of his employees asking about the office party they were planning in several weeks time. No one knew it yet but that was when Somnus would announce his retirement.

There was another message about a pre authorized payment for Ardyn's phone. The only other text was from someone titled "Doctor V." Noctis again, could only read the first bit.

_I will be dropping by tomorrow afternoon, please make sure your- _

And that's where it cut off. Tomorrow Noctis had to work all day while Ardyn had the day off. If that really was a doctor, did that mean his employer was sick?

Noctis tried to unlock the phone but he had no idea what Ardyn might use as his password. After three failed attempts he decided it was best to leave it alone. He set the phone back down on the floor.

The young Caelum then looked around the hallway he found himself in. He could see several rooms on this floor and two staircases. One led up towards another floor with more rooms while the other led down to what looked like a cellar door. The walls on either side of the descending staircase had several portraits of vintage wines. Noctis recognized one bottle as something Ardyn drank on occasion. The man greatly enjoyed wine, he recalled. The young man always saw him sipping a glass pretty much every evening he did see him. He even stocked a cabinet full of wines in his office at Insomnia Lux.

Noctis decided to check the rooms on the current floor first. He moved to the nearest door and pressed his ear to it. He heard nothing and there was no light spilling out from underneath . It didn't seem as if anyone was inside. Still nervous though, he gently turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

The intruder opened the door slowly. He switched on the light, almost hopeful he would find something. But it turned out to be nothing but a bedroom, fully decorated and pristine looking. No one seemed to have used it in a while. The decor was too bright for Noctis's tastes. Too much colour and patterns. Ardyn's work no doubt.

Still wary, Noctis tried the next room which was also unlocked. This one looked like a meeting room. There was a large table in the center and several chairs surrounding it. There were two empty mugs of coffee left on top of the table, at different seats. Uneasily, Noctis realized Ardyn did have guests here sometimes. He had never met any of them or known about them.

The intruder left that room and then passed a double sided door that was curtained up. Noctis knew it led to the garden outside. This was the door he sometimes walked past.

The last room on that floor was just a very extravagant bathroom. The smell of several types of fragrances was overpowering as soon as Noctis entered. Switching on the light, he instantly noticed the many candles, soaps and other luxury items scattered about. It seemed Ardyn liked to pamper himself.

Noctis backed out returned to the staircases. He opted to choose the one leading up first. There was another three rooms on this floor. The first was another bathroom which was much simpler. The next room was locked.

The final room had Noctis hesitating. There was light beneath the crack of the door.

… _Was someone there? _Noctis thought to himself.

As the intruder moved closer, he could hear a strange sound from within the room. A soft beeping. It was a familiar sound, heard only in hospitals and TV shows.

_Why was it here? _Noctis wondered.

The man tried the door, expecting it to be locked as well. He was surprised when it wasn't. Feeling his heart beat hard, he slowly opened the door. It creaked slightly. When there was no angry shout or exclamation of surprise, he stepped inside.

Noctis instantly saw the figure in the room, laying down on a large bed. The man was facing him, eyes closed. The young Caelum gasped aloud at the sight. Despite it looking rather gaunt and sickly, the face was _very _familiar. It was his own as well as the man he was pretending to be.

… _Somnus? _

* * *

With wide eyes, Noctis gingerly stepped closer. The beeping came from a machine nearby. He recognized it as something that monitored a person's heart beat. There was an IV as well with a line leading to Somnus's arm. The bag it was attached to was half full.

Noctis was understandably in shock. He had so many questions about what he was seeing.

_Somnus was _alive _? How? Why was he here? And if he was here, why was Noctis posing as him? What was Ardyn doing? Was Somnus okay? _

Seeing the IV line and heart monitor, Noctis didn't think so.

The intruder looked around the room, trying to find something that could help him understand what was going on. The first thing he noticed was the colours and decor of this room did not match Ardyn's style. It was far simper, just some golds and blues.

Blue, Noctis recalled, was Somnus's favourite colour.

There was a large glass jug filled with water on the nightstand beside the bed. A cup with a small bit of water was left beside it. There was also a chair pulled up beside the bed on the other side. Noctis could see a book laying on the seat. A bookmark was wedged between the pages. There was a vase of blue flowers, these ones looking rather wilted, on another nightstand.

"Somnus?" Noctis whispered as he approached the bed. The man did not stir. He tried calling his name again, but louder this time. When that did not work, he gently shook the man's shoulder.

The real CEO of Insomnia Lux did not even flinch. His breathing stayed deep and even.

Up close now, Noctis could see that Somnus did not look well. His face was pale and gaunt. It seemed as if he had lost a lot of weight. There were dark bags underneath his eyes and several mostly healed scars across his cheek.

Noctis must have stared for quite some time, distracted. He did not notice the footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Noctis. I do believe I told you not to come into this wing." Ardyn voice caused Noctis to jump up. He whirled around, staring wide eyed at Ardyn. He felt his body tremble in sudden terror.

* * *

"Somnus is alive." Noctis blurted out, unable to stop himself. He winced at his reaction.

"He is." Ardyn responded, not approaching him. The vase of flowers Noctis left on the dining table was now in his hands. The elder Izunia did not look angry, the intruder noticed. He looked at him calmly. "And I would prefer to keep it that way."

"What... Do you mean?" Noctis managed to ask.

"You were not to come here, Noctis. But I do not find myself angry with you. I suppose your curiosity was expected." Ardyn didn't answer Noctis right away.

_Ardyn was not angry… Did that mean he was not in trouble? _Noctis thought to himself. _And if Somnus was alive, did that mean Ardyn was _not _a murderer? _

"In regards to your question. Greed can make people attempt the most vile of actions. You know this well as your own father fell victim to it. My brother was not safe if certain people knew what a vulnerable state he was in."

"So he's not just sleeping."

"No." Ardyn seemed almost pained as he said this. It was the first time Noctis had seen such an expression in his face.

"Someone tried to kill him?" Noctis guessed.

"Correct. There is a reason I had 'Somnus' hand over the company to me. He may never wake from this, as much as hate to admit such a fact. I could not abide having the fruits of his labours fall into the hands of anyone else. Possibly even, into the hands of those who attempted to take his life."

Noctis was surprised at the answer. So Ardyn was protecting Somnus and the company he built? The young man felt like his world had been upended… This was not what he was expecting.

Ardyn continued to speak. "My brother was betrayed too, just like your father was. I have discovered most of the conspirators. They will be dealt with soon enough. They made far too many mistakes after realizing "Somnus" was still well. You played your part perfectly."

Noctis couldn't believe it. So was this why there was so much secrecy? Ardyn was protecting his brother?

"What's wrong with him?" Noctis asked. He already guessed but he thought to confirm.

"A coma. One that he has not woken from since the attempt on his life." Ardyn said, looking defeated. "I've been taking care of him here."

"I thought you guys didn't get along." Noctis said. That was something he had assumed. Noctis tensed as Ardyn walked further into the room. But all he did was set the vase of fresh flowers down with the other one already in the room.

"I suppose that was an easy assumption to make. And a rather accurate one." Ardyn again looked pained. He straightened out some of the flowers as he spoke. "My brother abandoned me when I needed him most. A brother should not do that… But I suppose he did have his reasons. The circumstances of our lives were… Unfortunate. I made many mistakes because of that."

Ardyn walked past Noctis towards Somnus's bed. He grabbed his hand.

"I will freely admit I did at one point hate him more than I ever thought possible." Ardyn said softly. "But then he almost died."

The elder Izunia's grip on Somnus's hand tightened.

"I was the one that found him. I was furious after my release and I meant to confront him. We would have argued no doubt. But… I wonder if we may have been able to settle things instead." Ardyn's voice sounded wistful. "Now I may never know... His aggressors had not been gentle. They left him to perish thinking they had done enough. It was a miracle he lived with the limited care I could provide at the time."

Ardyn looked so sad, his eyes not straying from Somnus's motionless form. Noctis felt his heart clench in sympathy. He had been scared of this man but now he felt some sympathy.

"I realized something in that moment. My hate was just clouding the feelings that were buried inside." Ardyn whispered softly. "I still loved him. My hate dissipated when I looked upon him like that. I vowed to take revenge upon those who injured him."

"Just like I did…" Noctis too had wanted revenge on those who hurt his father.

"You understand, don't you? You too have done things you'd never thought yourself capable of to help your kin? I am doing the same. I have made many mistakes in my life. But through them, I made connections. I needed the aid of those I meant to leave behind after my incarceration."

"That's how you did all this?" Ardyn seemed to understand what Noctis meant.

"Yes. The people I know are very good at what they do. With the right connections, it was a simple task to access almost everything of my brother's." Ardyn chuckled. "But even then, they could only do so much. In the beginning I had other plans in mind. Somnus had a will, but I was unfortunately not mentioned. Our last encounter was rather fiery, to put it lightly…"

Ardyn closed his eyes, as if he was regretting the hurtful words and actions he must have done at the time.

"My reputation meant I could do little legally. The courts might have believed it I who attempted to murder my brother. It did not look good that he was injured such a short time after I was released. It seemed that those who attempted his murder might have gotten what they wished for while Somnus and I were left with whatever I could pilfer from his accounts…"

Ardyn glanced at Noctis as he spoke next. "But then I found you."

"The news?" The young Caelum guessed. His face had likely been plastered all over it.

"It felt like it was fated. When I needed help the most, I saw your face staring back at me on the screen. Without you, Insomnia Lux would have fallen into the hands of those vile men. With you, I could keep everything Somnus worked for safe." Ardyn looked almost guilty next. "Yes, I used you Noctis. I have purposely put you in harm's way. Had those who hurt Somnus tried again, it would have been your life on the line. But it was to safeguard my brother and everything he worked for."

Noctis nodded, unable to speak. There was so much emotion he could detect in Ardyn's words right now. He's never seen the man like this.

"I did not wish to let you know about this. I feared for my brother's safety. I could not know for certain if you were trustworthy. I am wary of even those I allow to help me care for Somnus." Ardyn admitted. "And now here you are and I am still uncertain if I should trust you."

"I'm sorry…" Noctis said after Ardyn had finished speaking. Throughout Ardyn's explanation the young Caelum had lost his fear of the man. He wasn't sure what to believe at first but now all he felt was pity. "I shouldn't have come here. All I can say now is that you can trust me. I swear I will do whatever I can to help you."

Ardyn smiled at Noctis's words. He moved away from the bed and approached him.

"You are a kind, sweet boy. You remind me so much of my Somnus during his youth. I miss him." Ardyn sighed. Noctis felt his heart ache again. It seemed he really did miss his brother. "I will trust you, Noctis. But I beg you… Please do not betray us."

"I swear I won't." Noctis vowed. "You saved my father and helped him take back his company. I will make sure Somnus is safe too."

Ardyn smiled. It was a soft one, looking genuine. He walked towards Noctis and pulled him into an embrace. The younger man was startled but he didn't pull away. He awkwardly put his arms around the taller man.

"Thank you." Ardyn murmured after a short time.

"I hope Somnus wakes up." Noctis said. And he did. It seemed like Ardyn really loved and missed him.

Even so, Noctis felt a surge of uneasiness at that moment. Something didn't feel quite right to him. He frowned and ignored the feeling.

"Oh, I certainly believe he will. And I dare say you could one day become the closest of companions. You would like him." Ardyn chuckled as he pulled away. "I would greatly enjoy the day you two can greet one another properly."


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis had a myriad of questions about the things Ardyn had revealed but he refrained from asking them as he was led out of the wing. He didn't want to pry. It seemed like his employer had been having a difficult time.

"Now Noctis, I must ask that you not come in here again without my permission." Ardyn told the young Caleum. "My brother's constitution may not be up to having more than a few visitors. I tend to be a bit more cautious when I am near him. I do not wish for him to fall ill."

"Oh." Noctis winced. He hadn't really been that careful had he? What if Somnus got sick from him being there? "I'm really sorry."

"It is alright. I don't believe there will be much harm from just a single unexpected visit." Ardyn said as he opened the door to the dining room. "I will continue to keep this place locked. I do hope you understand."

"I get it, it's alright." Noctis replied. Ardyn seemed very protective of Somnus. He could understand his wariness from everything the man said to him today.

"Thank you." Ardyn smiled at him again. "Now off with you. I do believe you have some reports to go over for tomorrow. I will not be joining you for dinner tonight but I shall see you at the office in the morning."

"Right. I should probably get on those." Noctis didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. He then confirmed it by adding. "I'll be glad when I don't have to do this anymore. That will all be up to you after the party next month."

"Hmm... I could always forward them to you. You do so well with the reports. I'm sure you would not want me to miss any important details." Ardyn suggested with a small smile.

"Pass." Noctis put his hands up with a laugh. He found himself a lot more comfortable with Ardyn's presence now that he knew the truth. "I think you'll be fine."

* * *

Ardyn hummed softly as he returned to Somnus's room after showing Noctis out.

"Such a naive little child." Ardyn murmured softly as he checked the IV bag that gave his brother both hydration and nutrition intravenously. Feeling that Somnus received enough, he removed the line from his arm. He then unclipped the heart monitor and turned off both machines. They had done their job for now.

Done with that, Ardyn picked up the book he left on the chair and seated himself on Somnus's bed. He placed his phone down on the nightstand, having picked it up from the hallway. The elder Izunia shifted until he lay down beside his sleeping brother. Ardyn began to read to the sound of his younger sibling's steady breathing.

Somnus would be out for a bit longer yet. The drugs he had been given would make sure of that.

Verstael really was such darling fellow. Always willing to help Ardyn out with whatever request he had. He preferred to be called 'Doctor Verstael' even though he had been expelled from his program. The man had been caught doing some 'extreme and inhumane experiments' as his peers had described them.

Verstael ended up working on his experiments in secret and ended up manufacturing a myriad of drugs and poisons that could be sold for a high price. The man was sought after among governments and criminals alike. He'd even been the one to supply the poison that almost killed Regis Lucis Caelum. Ardyn had not been aware of it until after taking the boy in but it had been rather amusing to him when Verstael mentioned it.

Only a few pages into his book, Ardyn received a text. Annoyed, he snatched the phone up to see who dared disturbed him. As he read the name, his annoyed expression was replaced with a smile.

**The Chancellor:** _Are you finished playing pretend?_

**Ardyn:** _Yes. _

**Ardyn: **_And I have succeeded. I suppose my acting skills are not as lacking as you say they are. _

**The Chancellor:** _Or the boy is just an idiot. _

**Ardyn:** _Oh, do not be that way. We were all young and naive once._

**The Chancellor:** _Young maybe. But our naivety was taken from us long before we reached his age. _

**Ardyn: **_You are right. I do envy how he can trust so easily, though I could not want the same for myself. It just makes him that much easier to be taken advantage of. _

**The Chancellor:** _Like you've done?_

**Ardyn:** _Of course. I do no different than most others in this world. Why not indulge in deceit as they do?_

**The Chancellor:** _Why not indeed. And how is Somnus?_

**Ardyn:** _Out like a light still. It will be some time before he awakens._

**The Chancellor:** _Good. Sleeping Beauty needs his rest. _

**Ardyn:** _He has not been well. We must figure out a way for him to accept his place with us. I believe once he comes to terms, it will alleviate some of his issues._

**The Chancellor: **_We will. He is far less troublesome than he was in the beginning. It is a slow process but we are succeeding in showing him the futility of his resistance. _

**Ardyn: **_I just wish for us to be happy together. _

**The Chancellor: **_And we will be. I am sure of it. _

**The Chancellor: **_Patience, Ardyn. We are almost there. You will have everything you desire soon enough. _

Ardyn believed he was right. He just had to be patient, as hard as he found it to be. He felt like he had waited long enough already.

The elder Izunia set his phone back on his nightstand after receiving that final message. He returned his attention to his book, intent on enjoying the time he had before Somnus woke.

* * *

The elder Izunia did not mean for so much time to pass. He had just been so content with his brother by his side, even drugged as he was. Several hours later, when Ardyn was almost finished his book, Somnus began to stir. The younger brother let out a small moan and shifted about as he began to wake. Ardyn looked over at him in surprise, realizing then that he had relaxed a tad too long.

But it would be alright. It would not be that much more difficult to move Somnus even if he was fully aware. The concoction Verstael created left the victim very weak even hours after waking. It was quite useful that way and in smaller doses whenever Somnus became difficult. Those instances were becoming rarer, thankfully.

Ardyn sat up as his brother slowly returned to the waking world. His eyelashes fluttered open and his blue eyes look around the room in confusion. They finally settled on Ardyn and he recoiled away. Somnus's body was too weak in his condition and he could not move back very far.

"Good evening, brother." Ardyn smiled softly, the book still in hand. "I do apologize but I am certain you would not have played along with me."

"A…" The younger Izunia attempted to speak but he could not finish. He coughed instead, his mouth and throat feeling like sandpaper.

Knowing what his brother needed, Ardyn set the book down on the nightstand and instead picked up the glass jug. He filled the cup of water beside it part way before setting the jug back down. The elder brother then gently pulled a reluctant Somnus up and helped him sit up against the headboard of the bed.

Somnus eyed the glass his brother picked up and brought up to his mouth suspiciously.

"If I wanted to drug you again, I can easily do it without tricks. Verstael has an entire collection that can be administered in a variety of ways." Ardyn chuckled at the look his brother gave the glass of water.

Somnus tried to take the glass himself, his hands shaking as he tried to grasp it. Ardyn refused to relent it however. He pressed the glass to his brother's lips, tilting it enough to allow a small bit of water to flow into his mouth. Somnus swallowed a few sips, allowing it to soothe his parched throat.

"No doubt you are famished but that must wait until you are returned to your room." Ardyn remarked as allowed Somnus to continue sipping the water. "I do hope you can keep most of it down this time. You've become rather sickly. I cannot give you all the nutrition you need through the IV. You need to eat as well."

"I want…" Somnus croaked after the empty glass had been moved away. "... Out."

"But I don't." Ardyn replied softly, knowing what his brother meant. "And that is good enough for me to continue this."

"Please..." Somnus was not too proud to beg, not at this point. Not after everything that had already transpired between them. He weakly grabbed onto his brother's shirt, making Ardyn look at him. He hoped he would listen, just this once.

"Don't make that face at me." Ardyn sighed as his brother's pleading look. He lifted a hand towards him and Somnus's eyes widened slightly before he shut them tight and flinched away.

"Somnus... I won't hurt you." Ardyn cooed as he pressed a hand to his brother's cheek. He stroked it, wanting to soothe not cause distress. "Not like that again. I promised you that, didn't I?"

Somnus tried to shy away from his touch but Ardyn was insistent. He would not allow himself to be denied. He hated that his brother continued to spurn his affections. Had he not shown him how much he loved him already?

"It's time to return. I can't have you loose, not quite yet." Ardyn said a few moments later as he moved away from Somnus. He slipped off the bed and then turned to help Somnus stand. He pulled him close, allowing his brother to use him as a support. It took a minute but the younger sibling was able to stand on unsteady legs, though he had to lean against Ardyn to do so.

Almost immediately, Somnus weakly pushed his brother back and attempted to stumble away. The older brother allowed it, knowing he could not make it very far.

There was little strength in Somnus's body and he collapsed after just a few steps. His head slammed onto the nearby dresser and he moaned in pain. He lay there stunned but then quickly attempted to move once again. However, the younger Izunia could not manage to stand up on his own.

Out of breath and exhausted from just that pathetic attempt at escaping, Somnus waited for the inevitable. After a few moments he felt himself being pulled into an embrace from behind. He slumped into it, knowing he could not escape.

"Let me… Go." Somnus begged, his voice breaking. He didn't want to be here.

"I refuse. You would never allow me in your presence again. I can't have you leave me, Somnus." Ardyn whispered. "Brother... You need to to stop fighting."

Somnus shook his head, refusing to do as he was told.

"Even if you managed to flee, where would you go? We will find you no matter where you attempt to hide yourself. You do not understand what kind of power we have." Ardyn insisted. There had been several tracking devices implanted in his brother's body. Even if he managed to somehow disable those and escape, Ardyn was confident he would be able to track him down again. He was acquainted with many people with such a specialty.

There would be no escape for Somnus this time. Not ever.

Somnus shuddered at his brother's words yet tried to hold back his hopelessness. He still held onto a flicker of hope that he could one day be free of this situation.

"Don't despair, brother." Ardyn murmured as he felt his brother shake. "It is alright. This is how it must be now. You will accept, in time."

"No..." The younger brother refused once more.

"_Why! _Why must you reject me so? You don't _understand _what I've done for you. What I continue to do, just for you. All I ask in return is for you to love me as much as I love you." Ardyn frustration erupted at being refused. He paused then before speaking. "... I know it will take time but my patience is wearing thin."

"We can talk about this… We can-" Somnus tried.

"There is nothing to talk about anymore!" The frustration was replaced by anger. "You left me _alone _Somnus. I was in the god-forsaken place for _five _years."

Ardyn tightened his hold around Somnus. Not enough to hurt, never like that again.

_"Not once! _Not _once _did you come to visit your only living kin. You betrayed me, abandoned me. You changed your name, went off to make something of yourself. Became a grand businessman while I was rotting away in my cell. I followed everything you did, brother. My shadow found you, kept an eye on you. And oh, how I _hated _you."

"... I'm sorry…" Somnus's voice was weak as he responded. "But please… You weren't… He was..."

Ardyn looked down at his brother and sighed. He shifted, pulling Somnus around until they were face to face. He pressed his forehead against his and closed his eyes.

"I understand… I do understand now how you could do such a thing to your own blood, Somnus… To you, I became such a different man than the brother you loved. You called me a monster that day... And you must still believe that to be true." Ardyn reflected on their past as he continued. "Once upon a time, I yearned to be a savior. I wished to rescue those victimized and left helpless from the evils of the world. The very same evils that affected our lives."

The elder Izunia's eyes stayed closed at the memories. He recalled the man he used to be. It was far from the man he was now.

"... But in the end, I just became what I once wished to destroy." Ardyn finished softly.

Somnus shifted, causing Ardyn to move back from him. His younger brother looked at him, hope shining in his eyes. Hope that his brother might have realized the error of his ways.

"However… I do not regret the change I underwent, Somnus. I saw the world for what it was and what it continues to be. _He _showed me that." Ardyn voice became firm, resolute in his belief.

Somnus's hopeful expression fell. His head dropped until it rested on his brother's chest. Ardyn felt him shudder in grief, though he made no noise.

The elder Izunia felt a wave of pity for his brother. He was so very unhappy. But it would pass. He would soon realize that there was only one option left to him. To accept his new life with them.

"It's because… Of _him_…" Somnus whispered finally.

Ardyn's shadow, as his older brother liked to call him.

"Perhaps." Ardyn responded. He ran his fingers through his brother's hair, hoping to soothe once more.

'The Chancellor, 'Scourge', 'Shadow', or whatever other name the man went by was Ardyn's closest companion. They had met two years before his incarceration when things had been good between the two Izunias.

Somnus abhorred him. Blamed the man for everything that transpired between Ardyn and he. But the younger sibling feared him just as much, even more so that the man his brother had become.

Ardyn too, had felt fear when Scourge and he met for the first time. The man had been wearing a mask that obscured his entire face. The mask had been a hideous thing, charcoal colored and reminiscent of some daemonic being. Only the man's piercing, golden eyes were visible. The elder Izunia had felt the man's intimidating aura, palatable to anyone in his presence.

Ardyn now found it amusing how he used to feel towards his friend. Now, Ardyn could not imagine his life without his shadow. The man that had saved him during his darkest time, when the elder Izunia had given in to his despair and hopelessness.

It had been Scourge to take Ardyn by the hand and lead him onto a different path than the futile one he chose for himself. Another path where he need not suffer to play savior to those undeserving of his aid. It was thanks to him that the last of Ardyn's reservations had been shed so he could achieve the recognition and power he truly deserved.

The elder Izunia hoped that Somnus warmed up to his companion. But he knew that it would surely take some time. Their first meeting had only been a short time ago even though Somnus had known of Scourge, though not his name, for over five years.

* * *

"Somnus. Calm yourself." Ardyn sighed as he watched Somnus struggle with the restraints. It was nothing more than some heavy chains. A temporary solution until the elder brother could find something more suitable. His foolish brother already caused the metal to chafe the skin of his wrists from attempting to remove them. The elder Izunia knew they needed to be replaced with another material that would not cause as much damage to Somnus from such attempts.

"_I will not _!" Somnus shouted, a hint of desperation in his voice. He was angry. But Ardyn could clearly see the fear in his eyes as well. The bruises that littered Somnus's body were dark against his skin, while the bandages were the opposite. Only a few days old, they were likely still painful. "_Let me go! _"

"I can't do that." Ardyn replied softly, watching him from across the room. "Not now."

"You cannot keep me here. They will find me." Somnus insisted and prayed that it was true. If only had not been alone. He always preferred seclusion during his vacations but that may have been a mistake. Ardyn had been able to find him. The younger brother shied away from the memories and the absolute terror he felt just three nights prior.

Ardyn seemed to have calmed since then but the Somnus knew he could not let down his guard.

Somnus could not understand how things came to be this way. His brother had completely lost his mind. Nothing the younger brother tried could convince Ardyn to release him. He could only hope that he was found before Ardyn could do anything else.

The elder Izunia did not say anything in response and the younger felt a sense of dread. He knew what Ardyn was capable of. He had shown Somnus what he could do when he was angered.

"I have asked my companion to visit today, Somnus." Ardyn changed the subject suddenly after taking a look at his phone. He walked over to the door. "He is someone I had intended you to meet long before this."

Maybe if they had this situation could be avoided, Ardyn thought to himself. But it was too late for regrets now. He could only move forward and make the best of the current circumstances.

Somnus visibly stiffened when another man entered the room, one just as tall as his brother. A black mask, resembling some Daemon, obscured the newcomer's face. The imprisoned man felt himself shudder in fear at the man's unnerving, golden gaze. They were similar to his brother's eyes. How they are now, not what they used to be. Ardyn's eyes used to offer a comforting warmth when Somnus looked at them.

But not any longer.

"This is Scourge." Ardyn was speaking again. "You are familiar with him of course, if only from poking about my belongings five years ago. And though you have never officially met, he knows a great deal about you. It was he who kept an eye on you throughout my incarceration."

Somnus shuddered at the man's continued gaze. His piercing glare was directed solely at him, not glancing away even as Ardyn introduced him. Despite the dread that was building up within him, Somnus could feel the anger and indignation.

It was because of _that _man that Ardyn became what he was. It was _his _fault.

"You ordered some criminal to stalk me?" Somnus snarled at his brother. He latched onto the anger. It was better than the fear. "And am I to believe that is his real name? Scourge?"

"No." Scourge answered easily, his voice startling Somnus enough that he stopped whatever rant he had been about to go on. His voice was similar to his brother's but… Darker. If it could be described as such. "It is but one of many. You may also call me a Daemon, parasite or even a disease if you so wish. I was all these things from birth to those who raised me. Call me whatever your heart desires."

Somnus was silent, unable to come up with a reply. Ardyn couldn't help but smirk at his brother's reaction. Scourge had a rather rough upbringing and was not shy in admitting such a fact.

"I brought him here for a reason." Ardyn explained, breaking the silence that had fallen. He was smiling. "I only wish for the two of you to meet… But of course my companion must remove that mask of his first. It is only proper that Somnus be able to gaze upon the visage of the man his brother has been cavorting with for the past seven years."

Somnus felt a wave of apprehension. Ardyn's voice sounded eager. He could tell this brother was excited to show whatever that mask concealed.

Ardyn took it upon himself to carefully undo whatever fastenings held the mask up. He whispered something to Scourge and the man chuckled. Ardyn's 'shadow' reached behind his head to undo one final strap before the mask fell to the floor.

It took a moment for Somnus to register what he was seeing. He could not believe it at first. It _should _have been impossible.

"Why does he…" Somnus trailed off, swallowing audibly. "Why does he _look like you? _"

A bit older, with the same strange violet-red tint to his hair from whatever dye Ardyn had taken a fancy to after his incarceration. Scourge's face had more lines, as if he had experienced much in his life. There were other subtle differences. Like the amount of shadows underneath the man's eyes. And the sickly pallor of his skin. But despite all of that, the two men looked _so much _like one another.

* * *

That had been Scourge and Somnus's first meeting. There had been many more since but Somnus's opinion on him did not change. He both hated and feared him.

But like his companion had said, it would take time. Somnus would accept.

Accept the both of them. For Scourge too was as fond of Somnus as Ardyn was.

His brother had not taken the knowledge of that well.

* * *

Ardyn returned to find Scourge smirking at his brother as he sat on the foot of his bed. Somnus was pressed against the headboard, trying to back away as much as he possibly could from the man. He was glaring as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The elder Izunia could easily guess what transpired and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his friend and none too gently pushed him towards the door, shooing him out before he scared Somnus any further.

"Ardyn." Somnus had hesitantly spoken afterwards. "He wants…"

"The very same things I do." Ardyn finished when his brother could not summon up the words. "My shadow and I share everything. Even our desires. Anything said to you today is what I desire as well."

Somnus looked upon his brother in horror.

"No…" Somnus shook his head in denial. Always in denial of what was said to him. "Not that. You _can't._"

"And why can't I?" Ardyn asked, exasperation in his voice. It was not the first time he had tried to explain himself to Somnus. "We've been through this before. I grow tired of repeating it when you refuse to believe my words."

"_Why?" _Somnus wailed. It reminded Ardyn of another time his brother asked that of Ardyn in a similar tone. Once after their parents had passed and once the day he decided to betray him. " _I don't understand _!"

"Because you are _mine_!" Ardyn's frustration caught up with him in that moment. "I gave you _everything _out of love… And even though you took for granted everything I did for you; threw it all back in my face when you betrayed and deserted me, I _still _love you Somnus."

His brother was quiet after the outburst.

"And I will love you." Ardyn continued, his voice hard. "We both will, Scourge and I. He has grown fond of you over the years he's observed you. And as close as we are, I cannot deny him anything."

"_ Brother, no! _It's _him_. That man. He's twisting you. He has been since you first met. He's made you into something you were never meant to be. You have to understand this." Somnus was becoming hysterical now. "You can't want this! It isn't you!"

"Your denial does not matter anymore Somnus. You lost my sympathy five years ago. You will do as I say now. Everything you achieved was only thanks to me. What _I_ did to both protect and raise you in this vile world. I cannot abide the thought of you leaving me again… And so I will make sure you cannot. Because you belong to me, Somnus. You always have. I will have you love once again."

* * *

Ardyn continued to run his fingers through his brother's hair as he reminisced. He then traced some of the marks visible on Somnus's skin, a few scars that had never truly faded.

Ardyn had been furious that day he confronted Somnus. His rage had been uncontrollable. He'd injured his brother.

Then almost choked the life from him with his hands around his throat…


	5. Chapter 5

He _had _taken Somnus's life, at least temporarily.

It was an accident. Ardyn didn't intend to take it that far… He was just so _very _angry.

It took almost half an hour of desperate CPR before his brother's heart began to beat once more and Somnus was able to breathe without Ardyn's intervention. The man felt such relief the moment his brother gasped his first breath on his own.

Somnus would live.

Ardyn cradled his brother's limp form as his own body trembled with the knowledge of what he had almost done. His eyes burned with tears he refused to shed. Tears never solved anything. The man learned that lesson at a young age.

Somnus remained unconscious for hours as Ardyn held vigil over him. He treated his brother's wounds as best he could. As both brothers were in a secluded vacation house in the middle of the woods, there was no one nearby to ask for aid. Ardyn had confronted his brother in the midst of his holidays. A time where Somnus liked isolation from everything around him. He seemed to enjoy the seclusion as he relaxed and hunted away from the busy city.

No one but a few of his employees were supposed to know where Somnus vacationed but Ardyn learned of it easily enough from Scourge. His shadow knew a fair bit about his younger brother. So much that even Ardyn found himself jealous at times. Through his shadow, Ardyn learned his brother would be alone. So the elder had gone to confront him.

Ardyn meant only to speak with him.

… But the older sibling had been furious at how he'd been treated. And so had Somnus, for his own reasons. Ardyn recalled the shocked expression on Somnus's face when he found his estranged brother in his home. He'd been tense and uneasy from the very beginning of the encounter. The fear had been obvious, though his brother tried to conceal it with harsh words and a rigid posture.

That too had caused Ardyn's anger to rise. If his brother was afraid of him, it meant he still saw him as a monster.

… And it seemed in the end, Somnus had been right.

Ardyn could not risk taking his injured brother to a hospital. There would be far too many questions asked. If Somnus awoke, he would not hesitate to tell the police what transpired between them. Ardyn would be sent back to prison. He could not allow that to happen.

And so the elder Izunia called his shadow and waited for him to arrive with aid. In those hours as Ardyn watched over his brother he felt such fear and remorse. He was uncertain if Somnus would last long enough for help to arrive. Or what condition he would be in if he did. He realized then how much he wanted his brother back in his life. He _needed _him.

Finally, Scourge made it to the house. He brought with him several trusted doctors and a vehicle full of medical equipment. The doctors swiftly took Somnus under their care.

Scourge comforted Ardyn as he tried to come to terms with the situation. The elder brother did not mean to injure Somnus so badly. What he really wanted was to have him in his life once more. It was why he'd been so furious with his brother for both his betrayal and abandonment.

Some of what Ardyn told Noctis was true. The best lies are the ones with hints of truth after all. The hatred he felt from his brother's actions faded that day. Ardyn allowed anger to consume him but he vowed to never let it happen again.

Somnus thankfully ended up surviving.

.. But he could _not _be allowed to leave Ardyn again. His own happiness was tied to his younger brother. The elder wanted Somnus to stand by his side yet his actions that day meant his sibling might always see him as the monster he'd named him. Somnus fled once and did not attempt to contact Ardyn. If allowed his freedom, he would no doubt do it again.

Ardyn's only option remaining was too keep him. And was it not fitting? Ardyn had been imprisoned because of Somnus. Because he had turned on his own brother.

And now it was Somnus's turn to be imprisoned. But his imprisonment was done out of love. So the brothers could stay together. Scourge did not mind this new plan.

During Ardyn's time in jail, he often thought of his brother. Of their life together and everything they had gone through. Of seeing him once more. Of what he could have done to prevent this. Even of punishing him for his actions as he was so very angry.

Ardyn's shadow stayed by him always. He kept him informed of what was happening on the outside, helped him retain the connections he had made, prevented him from wallowing in despair. It was also he that reported back to Ardyn of Somnus's doings when he had been found again.

… And it was maybe Scourge, with his own burgeoning interest in Somnus, that knowingly began to spark a desire that had led certain illicit feelings beginning to form towards his sibling. And when Ardyn finally admitted such things, his companion just fanned the flames and allowed those feelings to grow.

It was during his vigil over his unconscious brother that Ardyn finally accepted the feelings that had developed. He would show Somnus that he loved him still. He would not allow himself to be denied. And what was wrong in this? It was not like Ardyn was going to harm his brother. No, it was going to be the opposite. He would love him. And not only Ardyn, but Scourge as well.

Ardyn knew something had come undone in him. But the man found he did not mind as long as he achieved what he desired.

And the elder Izunia was nearly there.

Ardyn's many contacts came in handy after the incident with Somnus. He had once ruled the criminal underworld of an entire city. Nothing happened without his knowledge. The man found it easy to manipulate, plan and control. It came naturally to him. Within the year, it was Ardyn who was the unofficial leader among his inmates. Even in jail, Ardyn endeavored to expand his influence. Many of the other prisoners had connections around the globe.

The elder Izunia had not been like this from the beginning. He had pure intentions at one time. But things changed. He'd seen the futility of his actions. He'd realized that the world itself was not worth saving. Ardyn once strove to help and protect. But everything he did ended up causing him pain and misery.

Somnus was still oblivious to much about the world. He had not witnessed what Ardyn had. He did not know what the world was. Even to what their parents had been. What they would have done to their son, one who was far too pretty for his own good… One who was just _perfect _to take care of the debts they had accrued from their drug-filled lifestyle.

Their parents were monsters. There had been no choice but to kill them. To make sure they could never harm anyone again. Not Ardyn, not Somnus. The younger Izunia -and he _was _an Izunia. Ardyn refused to refer to him as a Lucis Caelum. That was _not _his name- did not remember all of the abuse. Their parents saved the full extent for the eldest, the one that would attempt to take the younger's place at every opportunity. The one that was just a burden that they could take their frustrations out on.

Ardyn had no one that loved him during his childhood. No one but Somnus. The little brother that used to adore him. The one who would attempt to comfort him when he wept from the hands of their parents. The boy who tried his best to make him smile on all of the bad days, and there were many of those.

The elder vowed during their childhood to never allow anyone to hurt the only person in the world that loved him. Somnus was Ardyn's reason for living. He wished to have him by his side, always.

Ardyn had broken that promise he made so long ago. But not again. He would keep it this time.

The blood of Dominic and Lillian Izunia soaked the floor of their filthy, decrepit home after Ardyn overheard their plans for Somnus. The young boy had been horrified that his parents were willing to barter their own child to save themselves. He'd also been furious. The feeling of absolute _hate _he had felt that day was incomparable to anything he'd ever experienced in his life.

Ardyn's parents had been under the influence of one drug or another later that day. Ardyn could not recall what exactly they partook. He did not care much anyway. All that mattered was that they could not defend themselves against their eldest son even though he had just been a child at the time.

Ardyn made sure Somnus was not in the house. He was off playing at a nearby park. The elder brother had cleaned up and joined him afterwards and together they spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves. Ardyn had of course felt guilty for his actions but knowing that their parents could never hurt them, or anyone else, again eased it.

Neither brother had been considered a suspect, mainly because of their age. Their parents were also rather well known for their criminal activity and drug habits by the police. They did not care enough to mount a proper investigation after finding the bodies.

After that, it had just been Ardyn and Somnus trying to survive in a broken world that did not care for the children born in it. They had no relatives, their parents no friends to take them in. Government care had been the only option left to them.

From the first day the social workers attempted to separate them. However, the boys would not stand for it. They screamed and threw fits when they were taken away from one another. Frustrated, the workers then tried guilt as a tactic. They approached Ardyn and explained to him how Somnus would have a far better chance of being adopted by himself. That Ardyn was holding him back from finding a good family. The elder brother refused and was made to feel so very guilty. That stayed with him for years after.

Eventually, the adults ceased their attempts at separation when they could not get their way. Ardyn was always vigilant however. He grew paranoid that someone would snatch his brother from him while he was unaware. He watched Somnus like a hawk.

The boys were eventually taken in together by several families. Some better than others but few of them could have been considered good by any means. There was even a time when the brothers were left on the streets to fend for themselves. They'd only been taken back in after a care worker finally realized something was amiss some months later.

The guilt of not allowing Somnus to find a good family by himself was a constant companion for Ardyn.

But the elder always kept his brother safe. Somnus in turn viewed Ardyn as his protector. Someone who could do no wrong. There was happiness as long as they were together.

Somnus began to learn to hunt and was able to catch food for them on occasion when they lived on a farm. They had not been watched well by that particular family. The boys had been used as extra sets of hands to work the fields and farms. It was exhausting but both brothers enjoyed their respites in the forest after the hard labor was done. Some of their fondest memories were from that time.

Ardyn wondered if that was why Somnus enjoyed taking his vacation in the forest. It reminded him of his childhood with his older brother. The older sibling hoped so.

Once Ardyn was of legal age he had moved into his own place after spending years earning what he could. He took Somnus with him, taking legal guardianship of him after convincing everyone he could care for him. He was always known for being kind and responsible. The elder brother worked hard to impress the social workers so he would be given guardianship of his sibling. He succeeded.

It was not a lavish lifestyle the Izunia brothers lived but they were content. It was the most stable years of their lives up until that time.

Ardyn aided those less fortunate than himself as much as he was able. He volunteered at shelters on his days off. He donated what he could spare to those on the street. The elder Izunia understood the struggles they went through. He'd gone through some of them himself. He wished to ease their suffering.

Somnus helped too, but Ardyn wished for him to focus on studying. He wanted his brother to become something _more_. He felt his younger sibling had potential.

However, even though things were going well for the brothers, Ardyn found he could not forget certain things in his life. He could not forget the men and women that arrived at their parent's house in the dead of the night. He could forget that those same people were likely still around, preying on others. That very little could be done to stop them and the many more who took advantage of those who were desperate. He could not forget about the myriad of people he saw on the streets, left there because the world ignored them.

Ardyn had a burning desire to change things. His life had been unfortunate, though the elder Izunia had been able to turn things around for himself and his brother. Many men and women in his situation never recovered from what they had been through. Ardyn wished to prevent others from experiencing what he had.

Maybe, the elder Izunia decided, he could help make the world just a little bit better.


	6. Chapter 6

However, Ardyn found he could do nothing with the means available to him. What he truly needed to do was destroy the source of the evils plaguing his city. Remove the monsters that benefited from the misery of others.

When Somnus left for college, Ardyn attempted something extreme. Courtesy of an acquaintance on the police force, he would go undercover in a way. Not legally or officially but he was alright with it. He would risk himself if it meant he could make the city safer for others.

But as no more than a grunt to one of the many gangs infesting the city, Ardyn found he was not privy to the details those in higher positions were. He needed to move up. The man ended up doing things that he would have never considered. But he resolved to do what he must so he could better the world around him. It was like with his parents. Some things just needed to be done.

It took time to become trusted. Ardyn had been considered disposable at first. He'd endured several attacks from their rivals, had been shot at and beaten. But the man did not let that sway him from his goal. Slowly, his superiors began to see his worth.

Ardyn was intelligent and had always been good with words. He adapted swiftly to his new situation. He became cunning and manipulative. He was very careful about what information he eventually let slip to his acquaintance. He covered his tracks and pinned the blame on others. He attempted his best to resolve situations without the need for violence. He was doing well, in his opinion.

But it never seemed to be enough.

As many people as the elder Izunia helped lock away, more emerged to take their place. And many of those he saved ended up returning to their previous lifestyles and vices even when given the means to escape. Ardyn also found from his new world how uncaring the rest of the world was to those in need. Many criminals he helped lock away returned as they could bribe their way back. Even 'legitimate' industries were part of the problem. Corruption seemed rampant across every facet of society.

Ardyn found it… Disheartening. It began to take its toll upon the man. He wondered if it was even worth the effort to continue. He began to see the world in a different, unfavorable light.

But despite his thoughts, Ardyn strove to do what he thought was right.

The elder Izunia met Scourge during this time, a man who went by no other name than that obvious fake one. He wore a mask that covered his face the first time they met. He took an immediate interest in Ardyn and offered him his aid. The elder Izunia reluctantly accepted. He was uneasy with the man. Yet, with Scourge's help, Ardyn consolidated power as rivals were taken down.

Little by little, Ardyn began to enjoy the power he held in his hands. He'd had little of that in his youth. He'd been powerless and looked down upon for most of his life. For once, people looked up to _him._

It felt good_. _

Things fell apart one day. A man Ardyn saved from a drug dealer returned to his vices the very next week. And this time he offered his daughter as payment. Ardyn caught wind of it before the deal was done and he lost it. He imagined the girl as Somnus, another child that would have been sold for the selfish desire of the people that should have protected them.

Ardyn killed the man. Surprisingly, he found he did not regret his actions. It was not the first life the man had taken while doing this, but it was the first that brought him such _satisfaction_.

Later the same week, Ardyn was uncovered. The acquaintance in the police force the man believed on his side betrayed him. The officer had been living a lavish lifestyle thanks to Ardyn's hard work. He had been promoted and was idolized by his peers and the public for 'finding' and locking away many dangerous criminals.

The officer had enjoyed the fame a little too much. He'd eventually gone into debt from the drugs, gambling and women he'd partaken in. When he'd ended up in a bad situation facing one of the remaining gangs in the city, the man decided to bargain with them. He'd revealed to them his source of information. He'd then set up a rendezvous with Ardyn so they could murder him.

The elder Izunia had been surprised by a dozen armed men instead of the officer when he'd reached their rendezvous point. Despite the odds, Ardyn managed to flee from his attempted murderers but lost his phone in the process. He'd realized that he'd been betrayed.

Ardyn found himself collapsing on the streets in the middle of the night. He'd gasped for breath and forced himself up to stumble around. He needed to find someone that could aid him. He'd been bleeding from several wounds, the most serious of which had been a gunshot wound to his side. The man knew that if he did not find help he would surely die.

But Ardyn found that the very people he'd been trying to make the city better for turned away from him. He'd seen several men in the distance and called out to them. They glanced back briefly, but ignored him to continue on their way.

Ardyn had collapsed again, this time against a street light. He'd been near the sidewalk and prayed someone would come by. A short time later he saw two more people coming towards him. The man had been filled with hope at the sight.

"Gross. It's just a filthy homeless man. Leave him." A woman said to her female companion as Ardyn weakly attempted to beg for help. They began to walk away from the dying man. Ardyn tried to tell them of his plight but it was no use. The second woman hesitated but then followed behind the first. Both had been dressed like they'd been out at a bar or club. Maybe they had just been returning home from one.

"Looks like an addict or something. No big deal. Let's just get home before we see more of them." The first woman had said, not softly at all to her companion as they continued on their way. "This is why I hate…"

Their conversation became fainter as they left Ardyn on the streets. The man could not see anyone else now. He tried calling out for help again, hoping his attackers could not hear him, but his voice was weak. No one came. Soon, he lost the strength and even the will to manage that.

As Ardyn lay dying, he'd felt a mixture of emotions. He'd been sad, hoping Somnus would be alright. He wished he could apologize to his brother and tell him that he'd been a fool. He at least wanted to see him once more.

Another emotion the elder Izunia felt was anger. It was frightening how much. Ardyn had done so much for this city and he'd just been left to die on the streets like trash? Were these the kind of people he'd been trying to help? Those women that turned away from could walk safely down the streets so late at night because of Ardyn.

This world was truly disgusting, the man thought as his eyes began to close. He'd been such a fool to think it was worth his time and effort.

* * *

… Ardyn did not end up dying that night. He'd been unexpectedly saved by Scourge of all people. The elder Izunia did not know it at the time, but Scourge had been keeping tabs on him.

The masked man realized something was wrong when Ardyn did not return to his home that night. He'd called his phone but an unknown woman answered saying she found Ardyn's phone on the ground. The woman had been worried as she said there was blood on the device.

Scourge rushed to the location the woman found the phone. He'd frantically searched the area. It had taken some time but he'd found Ardyn slumped against a light pole several streets away. In full view of anyone that passed by or looked over to him, no one had chosen to help the obviously wounded man.

Scourge quickly brought him to the hospital and a delirious Ardyn admitted to everything he'd been doing when he'd woken up briefly. While Ardyn lay in the hospital, Scourge went out and killed all the men that caused Ardyn's current predicament.

When Ardyn awoke next, he'd felt broken and so very angry. No matter what he did, he was still looked down upon. The evil he saw was everywhere, from organizations both legitimate and criminal and to the neglect he saw from everyday people.

Ardyn learned Scourge was once very much of the same opinion. As he healed, the strange man visited him often. The elder Izunia was surprised he still wanted anything to do with him. But Scourge vowed that he would still stand by Ardyn.

Scourge had already seen and accepted the world for what it was. The man revealed his face for the first time to Ardyn. The elder Izunia had been shocked. The face underneath the mask was so very similar to his own. After the shock wore off, they spoke. Ardyn learned their pasts were similar as well, though Scourge seemed to have had an even more unfortunate upbringing.

Scourge understood what Ardyn was going through. He'd taken the elder Izunia by the hand and showed him the truth of the world, destroying whatever little bits of denial Ardyn still carried within him.

Ardyn decided he no longer wanted to better this cruel world. No, he would instead live for himself and the few he cared about most. He rest of the world could rot.

* * *

Ardyn never allowed Somnus to see the damage that had been inflicted on him. He'd made excuses and managed to convince his younger sibling not to visit when he'd been meaning to that weekend.

As time went on, Ardyn spent much more time with Scourge. He shed his former inhibitions. It became easy with Scourge on his side. He began to wholeheartedly relish the respect and fear he received in his position. Scourge had made sure no one was left alive that knew what Ardyn had previously been up to. He'd returned to his life of crime with a new outlook on life.

Scourge stayed by his side, a shadowy guide and companion.

Ardyn knew Somnus was worried. His brother noticed a change in his elder sibling. Though he tried to pry, Ardyn did not reveal to him anything that happened that day.

A year passed.

Now using his power and wealth for himself, Ardyn had been able to send Somnus to a reputable University instead of the cheap College he had been attending. He had been able to afford a proper house for them instead of the small apartment they'd lived in for years. He'd never allowed Somnus to figure out where the money came from, or how much he actually had. He wanted to protect Somnus, his dear, innocent little brother.

Scourge aided Ardyn in everything yet asked for nothing in return. He was a new constant in his life. They shared everything, including their bodies. With time and his help, Ardyn was close to taking it all. His rivals would soon be taken down. He would rule this city. When before he was a nobody, he was now almost royalty.

However...

Somnus found out about things when he was home on break. It was not everything but enough that he confronted his brother about it. The younger Izunia had been snooping, trying to discover the reason his brother was being so distant, where he was gone all the time, where the money came from, who the man he talked to on the phone was. So many questions and no answers from Ardyn.

Somnus had taken it upon himself to figure things out.

There had been many fights. Somnus had tried to convince his brother to stop. He wanted him to stop seeing the man he only knew of as Scourge but Ardyn would hear nothing of it. They had their most heated fights of their life during that time.

Somnus hated Scourge, though they had never officially met. Maybe it was even a little out of jealousy. Somnus hadn't known just how much time Scourge and Ardyn spent together until then.

And then came the most painful betrayal of Ardyn's life. Somnus had turned on him after learning the finer details of what his older brother had been up to. The murders, the threats, the blackmail.

In their home, Somnus had looked upon his elder brother in horror. He'd screamed at him he was not his brother, that he was nothing but a monster. He'd fled into the depths of the night, with Ardyn frantic over where he might have gone. He'd decided to give him time. He'd texted him that they could talk the next day.

Ardyn never could have imagined Somnus would go to the police. He never could have thought he'd give them all the evidence he'd gathered until then. Ardyn had been arrested right when he'd been about to become _king_.

After such a betrayal his sibling then had the audacity to never even visit him. He'd moved on with his life, leaving his old name and his brother in the shadows. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Ardyn had been devastated. So much so. The one person in his life that he thought he could count on most of all had betrayed him. He'd felt broken once again. But it was Scourge that helped him once more. He'd consoled him and helped him regain the will to continue.

Even imprisoned, Ardyn had not been powerless. He still had contacts on the outside, like Scourge, that could aid him. He still had money stashed away in various accounts. Through bribes, blackmail and threats, Ardyn had his lifetime sentence reduced to just over five years. He'd made it seem as if most of his crimes were nothing but a misunderstanding. Another man was made to confess to them. The elder Izunia swayed everyone who met him with his charm. He was a model prisoner. He talked well, behaved so well. Everyone liked him.

All except the warden of the prison. They called him 'The Dragon' or 'Bahamut'. He was a strange fellow who never seemed to fall for Ardyn's charms. The Dragon had come to him the day he was released.

* * *

"You will return." Bahamut had stated abruptly, with no greeting given.

"Are you that taken with me that you want me to visit? I'm afraid I'm quite happily taken." Ardyn smirked, not surprised at the man's bluntness. He was quite used to it.

"You will become careless once more." The man responded, his voice resolute. "And you will return."

"I fear you are quite wrong about that." Ardyn chuckled, though he felt a small sense of unease at the man's confident tone. "Farewell 'Dragon', we shall not meet again."

And then Ardyn had been out, his shadow waiting for him.

Within the day, Ardyn dyed and styled his hair to match his companion's. It was difficult for anyone to tell them apart. He found he liked it this way.

* * *

After his release, most of Ardyn's thoughts centered around Somnus. He wished to see him. Talk to him. But he'd also felt the desire to _punish _him. He'd felt such hate when he recalled what Somnus had done, overpowering all other emotions.

Maybe their parents had been right. Maybe it took a little discipline to get someone to finally _listen_. Ardyn refused to allow the one person that had loved him almost his entire life to reject him. He had done everything for him.

Ardyn waited for the perfect opportunity to visit his brother again. He'd decided not to listen to Scourge and go without him.

And things had ended badly. So _very _badly. Somnus had almost died that night.

After that, plans had to be made. Thankfully, Ardyn was adept at that.

It had not been difficult to call a few people to get everything sorted after learning Somnus would survive. Someone to find and invade every aspect of Somnus's life. His computers, phones, emails, bank accounts, everything.

With that done, it had been much easier to pretend to be Somnus to the people that would contact him. Never by voice, always making an excuse to not pick up calls. It would have been suspicious had it gone on too long but it did not end up needing to be that way.

Only a few days after the incident, one of Ardyn's men had contacted him about a man that looked eerily similar to his brother. There were news stories about a boy who tried to kill his father.

Ardyn wondered if things were meant to happen this way. When Ardyn needed aid, Scourge came into his life. A look-alike that helped guide him when he realized the true nature of the world. Now here was another, but of his brother this time. Right when someone like him was needed most. And the boy was in the perfect position to be taken advantage of.

Ardyn had been thinking of just whisking Somnus away and allowing the world to treat him as deceased. The timing of Somnus's disappearance and his own reputation would make it far too suspicious if he attempted to legitimately take anything of his brother's. He'd decided to just have someone empty all of his brother's accounts. There were ways where no one would be able to track down the money.

But that meant leaving someone else to take the rest of Somnus's property. His brother's home, belongings and his company would be given to whoever was listed on his will, if he had one that is. Ardyn felt that it was unfair to let that happen. How could Ardyn allow the company his brother built to be taken over by another, even one Somnus saw fit to choose? What was Somnus's, was also Ardyn's. Before anyone else, it should go to him.

And Ardyn wanted it. He wanted it _all_.

And with Noctis, he might be able to have that_. _

In a little more than a week after the incident, Ardyn had the perfect pawn in his grasp while Scourge dealt with anyone that might figure out what was going on. Somnus had been moved back into his home while the housekeeper and gardener had been 'removed'.

Somnus had few friends or people that saw him regularly, which was a blessing. They still had to be taken care of. He couldn't have all of them killed as he wished to do however. For Somnus. His brother had begged for the lives of his people and Ardyn reluctantly allowed him a few. He unfortunately cared very much about one friend in particular. Ardyn had spared him out of love for his sibling.

Gilgamesh, his brother's friend and now former bodyguard, had been called back to his own country where he had been immediately taken into custody for a murder. He'd been thrown into prison. It was all something Ardyn arranged. There would be no escape for him. None had managed it before. Not from that place he'd been sent to.

The others in his brother's life he had little qualms about. The VP, an 'accident' during a heavy rainfall. His assistant, a jealous boyfriend who then confessed to the murder. He had then committed 'suicide' while in jail. Others too close to his brother too had met rather unfortunate fates, not always death but something that ended with them leaving their jobs one way or another. All unconnected, with no evidence to the contrary.

As this was occurring, Somnus was fighting against his fate and Noctis was learning how to become him.

When 'Somnus' finally returned a month later, no one remaining noticed much of a difference. They did say how the vacation did him wonders, made him look younger, more relaxed. Somnus came back to strife as the company was in tatters from the recent bout of misfortune. But Noctis managed to keep things in control.

The boy had done well. He'd given Ardyn everything almost he desired.

Somnus had also done well. He'd built his company from the ground up. His employees loved him despite his standoffish demeanor. He'd offered them many benefits and incentives for working for him. They stayed from loyalty.

Now it was time for Ardyn to keep things that way. He greatly enjoyed the power, wealth and influence he had obtained. He loved that his employees deferred to him. Power and respect were addicting. He felt like a King while working among them.

While Ardyn began a more legitimate business as head of his brother's company, Scourge took over the darker part of their lives.

Everything was going according to plan. One last loose end remained however.

What to do with Noctis?


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really wish to leave me Somnus?" Ardyn whispered to his brother as he pulled him tighter against him. He rested his chin on the top of the younger's head. Somnus could feel the beat of Ardyn's heart against his cheek where it was now pressed against his brother's chest. Ardyn used to comfort him like this when they were children, the younger brother recalled.

"Everything I've done was for you. Even this. I just want us to be together." Ardyn continued. There was such sorrow in Ardyn's voice that Somnus felt a surge of guilt.

Somnus didn't move, unable to offer a reply. Despite everything, he didn't want to upset his brother. He'd always hated seeing him hurt. As a child, he'd always wished that his brother would never have to shed another tear. He'd attempted to console him whenever their parents raised their hands against him. Ardyn had always been his protector from most of the violence. He didn't remember much about that time but he knew his brother had gone to great lengths for him.

But Somnus could not give his brother what he now desired. It was not right.

The longer the younger brother remained here, the worse things became for him. Not because of any violence, no. Neither Scourge nor Ardyn ever raised a hand against him no matter what Sommus said or did. Even when he attempted escape, became destructive, violent or shouted every awful thing he could think of at them. Nothing Somnus did phased Scourge, the man seemed amused by it all. Ardyn, on the other hand, would usually treat his younger brother like he did not yet know what was good for him. As if he were just going through a phase and would soon understand why Ardyn was right. His brother would occasionally become upset and all it did was make Somnus feel guilty as his brother never said or did anything back.

Somnus wished they would hurt him as it made things more difficult for him that they did not. It was because a part of the younger Izunia now _wanted _to stay. It had been a small desire that sprung up some time into his imprisonment. But that small feeling had grown stronger as both Scourge and Ardyn tried to convince Somnus that it was his only option remaining. Somnus's own guilt compounded the desire. He began to second guess his every attempt at fleeing his brother and his shadow.

Somnus had also begun to... Accept things he shouldn't. Feel things he shouldn't. _Want_ things he shouldn't.

When Somnus realized what had happened, he'd become desperate. He _had _to leave. Before...

"I promise you that I will make you happy if you accept what must be." Ardyn pleaded softly.

"I just..." Somnus trailed off still unable to speak. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was confused with himself, with his conflicting thoughts and desires.

What Ardyn did to him was not right. Yet Somnus loved him still. He'd missed his sibling so very much. His brother had been so very hurt by what Somnus had done all those years ago. He'd been shown how much grief his actions had caused.

Somnus found that he did not want to hurt Ardyn like that again.

The younger knew his brother loved him. Even if it was an obsessive, possessive love. Ardyn did not seem to want to hurt his brother. Neither did Scourge, though the man was still rather intimidating. Somnus's feelings towards that man were just as confused. He hated him, _should _hate him yet…

The captive man found that over the many months he'd been locked up in his own home that his will was beginning to break down.

No, Somnus thought to himself after a moment, it likely already had.

Somnus still pleaded to be released, even attempted it when given the opportunity, but it felt more like an act. Something he did just because he knew he was supposed to. He wasn't supposed to give up, he wasn't supposed to become complacent or comfortable, he wasn't supposed to allow Ardyn to do the things he'd already done to him. The younger brother's mind tried to shy away from the memories but they would not be suppressed.

Somnus did not want to recall what his brother had done just a month prior. Somnus had been allowing his brother far too many liberties even then. But he'd never allowed it to go too far. The feelings of guilt were always present every time he pushed his brother away from him when things began to progress. He sometimes felt like he owed his brother for hurting him. Even though he felt disturbed by his own desires, Somnus remembered wanting the same thing Ardyn did.

Maybe because it was because Somnus was lonely. Maybe because both Ardyn and Scourge would describe vividly what they wanted from him and slowly manipulated him into wanting what they did. Maybe because he just wanted to make his brother happy. But Somnus was still not so broken that he would go through with it. Not then at least.

And so Ardyn had ended up drugging Somnus, leaving the younger unable to stop what happened next. His brother had whispered so many words of love and affection that night. He'd repeated to Somnus that he just wanted to show him how much he both loved and desired him. Ardyn had made sure not to hurt Somnus. Made sure to get as many reactions as he could possibly get from his brother. The elder had then offered gentle touches and words of comfort in the aftermath. He looked so _pained _at Somnus's hysterical reaction to what occurred.

Yet even despite what had happened that night, Somnus found he still craved his brother's company. Somnus had been unwilling but… He'd eventually given in for the second time. And then a third. The man could not understand it. He knew what Ardyn had done was wrong. He knew what he was allowing was wrong.

…. He'd even allowed his brother's manipulator to _watch _them.

That was… Not right. _None _of it was.

Somnus had tried to be stronger these past two weeks. He'd refused his brother's affections once again.

It had been easier to defy his captors in the beginning. When Somnus's fear and anger were at their strongest. But over time, that became difficult. His brother and Scourge visited often. They were the only company Somnus had. The seclusion and the stress began to wear on him. And the more time he spent around his brother, the more the younger brother recalled how they used to be. He wanted that again. Somnus began to dislike the disappointment or hurt on his brother's face every time he was silent or defiant.

Eventually Somnus began to relent and have civil conversations with both his captors between his attempts to escape. It had been a mistake, of course. Somnus should not have broken. That was what led to his current predicament and confusion.

And now things had escalated to where Somnus was left completely overwhelmed by his situation and emotions.

Somnus was _not _supposed to miss either of his captors when they were gone for long periods of time. He was _not _supposed to enjoy their company when they visited or conversed with him. He was _not _supposed to dislike disappointing them. He was _not _supposed to feel like he and Scourge were almost friends. That he finally had his brother back.

… Somnus was _not _supposed to feel comfortable… And now _fear _the world outside.

Yet for some strange reason Somnus did.

Even now, as much as he was uneasy with Scourge, the younger Izunia missed him. He'd been gone for over a week on 'business'. If asked, Scourge would easily admit the things he'd done on those trips. Somnus stopped asking about them after a time. He did not like the answers he received.

Through conversing with him, Somnus learned more about Scourge. The man liked to speak of wars and conquests waged all across the world. He also enjoyed watching documentaries on animals. His favorites were usually on sea life. The man also loved being out on the open water when the occasion called for it.

Scourge also had a bit of a sweet tooth, enjoying many of the same treats Somnus did. It had been only in the last few months that Somnus learned of the man's childhood. Ardyn had mentioned it on their first encounter but Scourge never spoke much of it until Somnus finally questioned him.

It had been a rather tragic story and Somnus would not wish the way he'd been treated on anyone. No child should have suffered as he did. Not Scourge or his many siblings, all of which did not survive the trauma and violence inflicted upon them by those who should have cared for them.

Somnus found himself feeling sympathy for the man he believed corrupted his brother. However… Somnus knew it did not make his actions acceptable. Neither did Ardyn's treatment by his parents make his actions right.

Just a short time into his captivity, Somnus had found himself jealous of Scourge. At the kind of relationship he had with Ardyn. His brother spoke to him with such affection and was so carefree in his presence. Whenever the both of them visited Somnus, they often sat beside one another. When Somnus refused conversation, they conversed with one another. Despite himself, Somnus began to feel left out. He could only glare in jealousy as Scourge made Ardyn laugh and smile like he used to. Ardyn was _his _brother.

Even though it made no sense to want such a thing in his situation, Somnus found himself wishing he could have that too. A good relationship with his brother once more. And recently, he began to want such a thing with Scourge too. He should hate the man, hate both of them, but he could not help but feel some sort of affection for them both. He felt the desire to do exactly as they wanted of him.

Somnus knew what this was. It was a defense mechanism of the mind. Stockholm syndrome from being in this stressful situation for far, far too long. But it did not make these strange feelings any less real than they felt. They affected him deeply. Made him do and allow things he never would have at the beginning of his captivity.

Somnus even wondered what he would do if he was free of this place. He was afraid of facing the world if they learned of what he'd done. How would he explain himself? What would they think of him? If he reunited with Gilgamesh once more, would his dearest friend look at Somnus with disgust?

Part of Somnus hoped he'd never have to find out. At this point, his own mind was trying to convince him it was easier to stay. To allow both his captors whatever they desired. Because it was slowly becoming his desire too.

The captive man also remembered what Scourge said to him. What he repeated to him in some way many times during his imprisonment, whenever Somnus was being defiant.

* * *

"I hope you choke on it." Somnus growled as he watched Scourge eat. The man was indulging in the dessert from Somnus's untouched dinner. The imprisoned man had been refusing to eat what they'd given him. He'd barely slept as well. He was exhausted and barely had the energy to keep his head up to keep an eye on the intruder in his home.

"You've decided to use your voice today? And so vehemently?" Scourge chuckled after he finished the last bite of Somnus's favorite pastry. It was a treat he had only discovered last year. How either of his jailors knew what that was unnerved Somnus. He did not want to think of how long he had been watched by this man.

"I'm surprised as you were just cowering from me just a few moments ago." His brother's manipulator leaned back on the sofa he lounged upon. It was big enough for him to lay on. Both Ardyn and he would seat themselves upon it whenever they came down to the cellar. There was a table in front of it where Somnus's dinner had been moved to when he'd refused it.

The cellar was quite large and at one point rather empty. In the time Somnus was captive in his vacation home, Scourge had had the place completely converted. The sofa that the manipulator lounged upon, the large TV in the corner, the bed Somnus sat upon, the tables, chairs, all of these items had not been here before. The only things Somnus could reach thanks to his restraints were the bed and a small table beside it. Both had been bolted to the floor so Somnus could not use them, or any part of them, as a weapons.

"I was not cowering. I'd just prefer that you keep your hands to yourself." Somnus snarled.

"Does that mean you prefer your brother's? I'm sure he'd be ecstatic at the news."

"You are _vile _. You are the one that corrupted my brother. You turned him into someone capable of this!"

"And you hold no blame?" Scourge asked, now turning to Somnus fully. "You did nothing that could have caused this? You did not betray on him and allow him to be incarcerated?"

"I only did that because of what you did to him! He was my brother no longer! He'd hurt so many… My brother would have never done that. His victims deserved justice. It was only fair." Somnus said, as if trying to convince himself.

"Fair?" Scourge laughed and then stood up. He brushed a stray bit of crumbs from his clothing. "This world is not fair. It never will be."

The larger man moved towards the bed and Somnus scrambled back. The captive man felt a wave of fear.

"Do you truly believe that, Somnus? That you did what was right?" Scourge asked as he sat down on foot of the bed. Somnus thought about attacking him but that hadn't gone well last time. Scourge was so much stronger than him, almost inhumanly so. He'd also rather not be drugged again. He knew the man carried syringes of some concoctions on his person at all times.

But when the time was right...

"I do." Somnus said, trying to voice his conviction. Even if it was only a lie. He'd been haunted by his own actions for years. But he did not want the man before him to know that.

"You don't even know how long I've watched you, Somnus. You think I could not see your guilt? The way you changed from the boy Ardyn so lovingly spoke of? Your brother adored you. He still adores you. You have never left his thoughts throughout these years, even if much of it was from sorrow or anger."

"Quiet. I don't need to be told about my brother by someone like you." Somnus received an amused laugh in response to his words.

"In those years he was imprisoned, your brother only had me. The one man that stayed by his side. I know him better than you ever could. I know all of his fears, hopes and darkest desires." Scourge watched Somnus's eyes narrow. "Does it bother you to think of that? How close I am to him now? That your brother will allow me anything I ask? Even you?"

"No." The words were not truthful. Scourge slowly smiled at hearing the lie in Somnus's voice.

"I guess in a way, I really should be grateful to you. You allowed me the chance to grow that much closer with your brother. Had you not left him, you could have convinced him to turn away from me. But you did not do that, Somnus. Instead of saving your brother, you abandoned him. You named Ardyn a monster and allowed him to be imprisoned. It was your own actions that left him with only me as his support. He will never leave me like you did. Can you not see your part in this? Ardyn is this way because of you."

Somnus looked stricken at being told this so bluntly. Being around Ardyn again brought back all of the guilt he had felt. Every day that passed made Somnus feel that this was his fault for not finding another way.

"And now you wish to do it again. You wish to leave him. You'll break him all over again if you succeed. He was so distressed after he learned of what you had done. He wept often for the betrayal he faced. He was alone in that cold cell, with no one to offer comfort in his grief. I could only do so much. I could not be there for him the many hours a day he spent in that place. And he spent five long years there. You still do not understand how much pain you caused him."

Somnus turned away, refusing to look at Scourge. Ardyn had said the same. He'd been upset with Somnus when they'd spoken that morning. The younger brother had tried not to look at the tears visible on Ardyn's face as he left.

"You've had your time to shine, haven't you Somnus? You've lived your life in luxury, free to do anything you wished these last five years. Don't you think it's Ardyn's turn now? Don't you owe it to him? For all the years of misery you left him in?"

Somnus was silent. He felt conflicted. Could he have changed Ardyn? If his brother had been changed from the kind man he once was to the monster he called him, could Somnus have returned him to his former self?

"Think about it. Neither one of us wishes to harm you. You will want for nothing, save your freedom. At least for now anyway. You are being given the opportunity to make up for what you did to him. Ardyn cannot trust you. He still would do almost anything for you. How can you deny him this?" Scourge murmured softly when he realized his words were having an effect.

"... This isn't right."

"Neither were your actions." The man responded. "And you know that as the truth. Is that not why you have not made sure to suffer as well?"

"I... I am fine."

"You lie to yourself. I've seen your guilt. You've become cold and distant, never allowing others to become close to you. You rarely smile or show sign any happiness. You seclude yourself several weeks out of a year. You are not the same person you were before Ardyn's imprisonment. I wonder... Was it because of what you did? Do you fear allowing anyone close because you believe you will hurt them again? Do you shun happiness for yourself because you feel you do not deserve it? Do you wish for punishment because of your own guilt?"

Scourge moved closer as he spoke. He was right beside Somnus now.

"No." Somnus tried to be firm in his denial. He wanted to show that what he said was what he believed even when it was not. He tried not to show how much Scourge's words affected him.

He failed.

"You still lie, Somnus." Scourge remarked. "But you do not have to anymore. Not with us. You have the chance to atone for your mistakes."

"Quiet." Somnus hated that this strange man might be able to see more than others. He moved so that his back was facing Scourge. A childish and petty sign that he was done talking. He hoped Scourge would take the hint and leave.

His brother's shadow did not. The man's arms wrapped around him from behind. Somnus froze in his embrace.

"If you desire punishment for your sins, then let this be it. Accept your place here and allow your years of guilt to ease. In this way, you will finally allow your brother to attain the happiness he so very much deserves. He's been suffering for so long. He just wishes to be with you. And haven't you been lonely? Haven't you missed your brother? You can be together again this way."

Somnus wanted to push this man off of him. But he was afraid, confused, exhausted. A myriad of emotions kept him making a move.

"We won't hurt you, if that is what you fear. Your well-being is something both Ardyn and I take priority in. Just accept this Somnus. You will find happiness for yourself in doing so."

Somnus finally broke away and refused to speak after that. His thoughts lingered on those words all night.

And everyday thereafter.

* * *

Maybe... Scourge was right. Maybe this was Somnus's own fault.

Maybe it was best that he stay. Maybe he deserved this for leaving Ardyn like he had. For treating him like a monster, instead of his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

"Noctis came to visit you today." Ardyn said as he cradled his brother. "Does that make you happy? I know you've been worrying over him."

When he saw that his brother was listening, he continued. "He's such a naive boy… I do believe you may be happy with the decision I've made."

Somnus knew of Noctis. His brother had shown him pictures of the young man and revealed everything about him. How Ardyn had found and taken him in. How he'd made the boy pretend to be him. How Noctis had succeeded and allowed Ardyn to achieve his every desire.

The captive man did not find himself upset with Noctis. His look-alike was just someone who'd been taken advantage of. It did not seem he was the type of person that would do such things if he had any other option. The young Caelum seemed to care very much for his father.

It was strange how the surname Somnus chose for himself was also his look-alike's. He'd taken the name from a distant member of their family. Somnus once dug through the attic of their childhood home and found an old book listing their family tree. Somnus recalled seeing the surname 'Lucis Caelum' many generations back in their lineage. He remembered loving it, the name had sounded so strong and beautiful.

Five years ago, Somnus had spent hours loitering around the police station as he debated whether to go inside. He wanted so very badly to stop his brother from hurting anyone else. At the time Somnus had been absolutely horrified at the things Ardyn had done. He could not see him as the same man he grew up with.

And so Somnus had gone to the police. He felt he had no choice. His brother had to be stopped. The things he was doing were not right. After that, Somnus had felt such paranoia. He could not stay in that house, in that city. He'd been terrified that Ardyn would hurt him. Somnus had learned of some of the things his brother had done. The people Ardyn and his friend made 'examples' of.

Ardyn had been distant with him for such a long time. Both brothers argued so often and so heatedly. In Somnus's mind, it meant Ardyn was capable of hurting him too. And so he'd decided to flee and change his name to the one he'd loved as a child.

Once his emotions had settled, Somnus had felt regret but it had been too late to take his actions back. He still felt they were necessary to stop Ardyn. Nothing Somnus had said before had changed his brother's mind. He felt whoever this 'Scourge' was had his brother too deeply in their grasp. Somnus felt there had been no other way to stop him.

The younger brother had felt the desire to see his brother again. To try and talk to him. Maybe explain things. But what could Somnus have said? He had been both ashamed and afraid. Maybe if he had mustered up the courage to go back, he could have saved Ardyn from doing this.

But Somnus had not. And it had led to this.

The younger brother wondered what the chances were that someone from the Lucis Caelum line would end up looking so much like him. And then need help at the exact time Ardyn needed to use them?

No wonder Ardyn believed this was meant to happen.

"I think…" Ardyn paused, waiting for his brother's attention. His younger brother seemed lost in thought but he snapped out of it. He shifted back and Ardyn allowed him to pull away. Somnus didn't move back far, just enough so he could face his brother. He gave his older brother such a hopeful look. Ardyn then continued. "... Noctis will be a welcome addition to this household. You won't be as lonely much longer. I can now promise this."

"... _No. _" Somnus instantly responded. His eyes widened at his brother's words. He'd been expecting Ardyn to say he'd let him go. That he would not hurt him. There was no reason for another to be trapped here like he was. "Don't do this. Not to anyone else."

"He reminds me of you. The you of our childhood, sweet and innocent. Just as Scourge helped me accept my place in life, I believe the boy will help you come to accept your place here." Ardyn did not seem to be listening to him.

"Ardyn, _please. _" Somnus pleaded, desperate.

"I'm doing it for you, brother. You will be happier after this, I know this." Ardyn tried to soothe. "It must be lonely with just the three of us. I feel Scourge and I leave you alone far too often and for too long. I wish to give you a friend."

"Ardyn, I know…" Somnus trailed off, swallowing. "I know… You love me. But I don't want this, okay? Let Noctis do what you need and just let him go. I'm here. You have me. I'm not… I _can't _go anywhere."

"I don't think I can let him go. Not now. It will be too much of a risk." Ardyn refused, shaking his head. "Should he open his mouth, all of this may fall apart. You know I cannot allow that. I finally have what I want. There is only one other option save keeping him and I don't think either one of us wants that to happen. I quite like the boy."

Ardyn looked at his brother's stricken face.

"Neither of us have any designs on him, if that is what you fear." Ardyn tried to console. He saw a bit of relief in his brother's form from that. "He is for you. I won't change my mind on this, brother."

Somnus didn't say anything then. Knowing he could do nothing in his position. He wondered if this too was his fault. Maybe if he had been less rebellious, Ardyn wouldn't be trying to ensnare another man in whatever this was.

Somnus shook his head, feeling so powerless in this situation. His weak denial was easily dismissed by Ardyn. He knew what was best for his brother.

"Now, let's get you back to your room and I will go and prepare a meal for you. You are looking quite unhealthy." Ardyn said softly. Somnus flinched when his brother began to move and raised his hands towards him. The elder looked at him with a sad expression.

"It's alright, Somnus." Ardyn murmured. "I know you're scared but you don't have to be of me. I won't hurt you like that again. Haven't I already shown you that?"

Ardyn moved to press a hand along the back of his brother's head, pushing it towards his own.

"You have." Somnus' voice was verging on tearful. He wasn't supposed to want what Ardyn did to him. What Scourge insinuated he'd do to him one soon, _very _soon. Every time he thought about what he was allowing and how wrong it was, he felt the urge to vomit. He had barely been able to eat since allowing such things to happen.

Ardyn's mouth pressed against Somnus. The kiss was gentle, Ardyn's hand keeping Somnus from recoiling away if he tried to. He pulled away after a few moments.

"It's not so bad, is it? You've been taking this far better than you once did." The elder said after breaking away. He helped Somnus up, forcing him to stand on legs that could barely hold him. There was hardly any strength left in him from the drugs and his own weakness.

"Don't take me back there… Please." Was all the younger could manage. He was rarely out of the cellar. He abhorred that place. He didn't want to go back. He hadn't seen sunlight in _months _. The one time Scourge and Ardyn tried to take him outside to the garden, a reward for his 'good behavior', Somnus had lost control. The feeling of fresh air, the warmth of the sun, being free of that _damned _room. It had been too much to take.

Somnus had been trying to play along, thinking if he could lull his captors into complacency, he might be able to flee. But once outside, all of his plans had fled his mind. He'd bolted immediately but did not manage to make it far. It had been a struggle for both Scourge and Ardyn to calm him down and get him back inside, even after using one of Verstael's drugs. Noctis had been at work so there had been no one to hear Somnus's struggles.

Neither of his captors wanted to take a risk again. Not until Somnus submitted to his fate.

"I know you hate it. I've tried to make you as comfortable as possible." Ardyn sighed. "But I've told you it's just temporary. Once I can trust you, the restraints will no longer be needed and you will have free reign of your home once more. But until then, this is the only option. This is all that you've left me with. I cannot trust you... Yet I love you all the same."

Ardyn then picked his brother up in his arms. Somnus didn't resist, wrapping his own arms around his brother. He felt too exhausted, too guilty. He rested his head against Ardyn and closed his eyes.

The elder Izunia frowned, again noticing how sickly his brother seemed. He'd lost far too much weight in these recent months. His appetite had been greatly reduced and occasionally threw up what little he did manage to eat. It was frustrating to see that his brother's refusal to accept was causing such harm to his own body. If Somnus would give in, this would not be happening.

Once again, Ardyn knew he had to be patient. Somnus was close to accepting his fate. With that in mind, he began to make his way downstairs.

As Somnus felt himself being carried back to the cellar, he hoped Noctis found a way to flee before Ardyn got to him. And if he didn't, maybe he could convince his brother to at least let the other boy go. He may not listen to him now, but maybe one day.

_I'm sorry, Noctis. _The captive man apologized as he allowed himself to be carried back to his prison.

* * *

"You've done me a great service, Noctis. This would not have been possible without you." Ardyn smiled at the man in question. Noctis sat across him, joining him for a celebratory dinner. To everyone else that knew him, 'Somnus' was currently still residing in his vacation home. Noctis had spent a couple days there, sending scripted texts and photos to Ardyn and several others. He'd then left the phone there, password removed. A note had been typed up addressed to Ardyn and his former employees. It was an apology and a goodbye.

After that, Noctis had taken a vehicle, one provided to him by Ardyn and not registered under either of them, and traveled by car all the way back to Ardyn's home. He was careful not to make any stops, just in case an errant camera caught his image. The vehicle had been loaded with several containers of gasoline so all he had to do was fill the car himself when it needed gas.

It would take some time, but Somnus would be declared dead when he was not found. Ardyn would call a check in a few days when his 'brother' did not respond to his calls and messages.

Noctis had already been receiving worried texts from his employees. They asked how he was doing and some even offered to lend an ear whenever he felt the need. They'd noticed their employer's behavior and now that he'd left the company, they just wanted to make sure he was alright. Noctis was happy that they cared, however he also felt guilty that he was going to hurt them. But all of this also meant whatever he was going to do would work. Everyone Somnus knew would say that he had not been doing well.

Despite all of that, Noctis was visibly excited to go home. He would finally be able see his dad again. Regis had not looked well the last time he'd seen him on TV. His father had to walk with a _cane. _The year had not been kind to him. Regis looked exhausted and old. Noctis wished he was in a position where he could run up and just give him a hug right now.

Ardyn promised to help Noctis see his dad without issue. A meeting had been set up under a false name. There was already a lie ready, with 'proof' of where Noctis had been for the last year. He'd disguise himself in advance, dye and cut his hair so no one would recognize him. If all went well, he could return to his old life without any problems. He would just have to make sure to keep up his lie.

Ardyn even had a story for ready Somnus in case he woke up. No one would find a body, just the message saying he had taken his life. If he woke, they could just say Somnus survived the attempt and decided to leave his old life behind for a time.

Everything seemed to have gone off without a problem.

"Well so have you." Noctis replied, smiling back at his employer. "You saved my father. You helped him get back his company. You've made sure the Empire paid for their crimes. You've done so much for us."

"And you've aided me in my endeavor to save my brother and everything he worked for. I must thank you from the bottom of my heart." Ardyn bowed his head briefly in gratitude.

"I'm glad things worked out in the end."

"Yes, they most certainly have." Ardyn agreed, smiling even more widely. A faint feeling of unease stirred within Noctis but he brushed it off.

There was a pause as they ate.

"Noctis, you have not spoken to anyone of your old life yet, have you? You must be excited to see everyone again."

"No. Not yet. And yeah, I really am." Though Noctis wished so much that he could speak with them right this second. His dad, his friends. He wanted so badly to hear their voices at least. But all he had to do was be patient now. A few more days, that was all.

Though Noctis was truthful in his response, he did not mention one thing. He hadn't spoken to anyone in his old life but he had from Somnus's. He hadn't been able to leave it like that. He'd told Ardyn about Gilgamesh's message in the hopes that his employer would help him. Ardyn said he'd been unaware that such a thing had happened to Somnus's friend. He promised to take care of it but that it would take time. Noctis hoped one day, Gilgamesh could be set free.

In a spur of the moment decision, Noctis decided to send an email back to Gil last week. Just to thank him for everything. Maybe he shouldn't have. It probably sounded rather odd to have ignored his email for months and then send a message out of the blue. But the young Caelum just wanted Somnus's friend to have some closure once he heard the news. He'd meant to bring it up to Ardyn but he didn't really see it as that big a deal. It wouldn't change anything, he believed. 'Somnus' would be dead by the time Gilgamesh was free.

Noctis took a sip of the glass of wine before him. He didn't drink much but Ardyn insisted he try something he'd brought out of the cellar. He found himself frowning at the glass.

"Not to your taste?" Ardyn chuckled. He took a swig of his own to show how much he enjoyed it.

"No, it's good. It's just… Odd." Noctis responded. It was fruity and sweet. It was actually pretty good but there was an unusual aftertaste. Just a slight, unpleasant bitterness that coated his tongue. He took a few more polite sips and set his glass down.

"My apologies, I believed you might enjoy that one. Perhaps it's best I take you to the cellar to choose one to your liking." Ardyn offered.

"I've never been a fan of wine or alcohol in general." Noctis winced slightly, knowing how much Ardyn enjoyed the former. He hoped he didn't think too badly of him for his dislike.

Now that he thought about it, Noctis never had a chance to look at the cellar. It was probably piled high with all sorts of wines. He found himself curious.

"You've just never found the right one, Noctis." Ardyn laughed. "Now, have you packed all of your belongings?"

"Uh, not quite." Noctis sheepishly admitted. He hadn't even _started. _"I'll do it tomorrow, I swear."

"I'd hope so. Waiting for the last minute is a terrible habit."

"Yeah…" Noctis agreed, embarrassed.

"Ah, it completely slipped my mind but my dear friend will be arriving later tonight. He is the one who takes care of my brother during my absences. I must admit, I am lucky to have someone like him in my life. I was hoping you might consent to being introduced to him?" There was a strange, wistful expression on Ardyn's face as he spoke. Noctis wondered if this companion was more than a friend. And if he'd been one of the contacts he'd seen via message on his phone all those months ago.

"He seems really nice to help you out like that. I'd be happy to meet him." Noctis agreed. He was curious what kind of man would interest Ardyn, if his assumption was correct.

"Well then I shall be happy to acquaint you soon." Ardyn seemed rather excited at the prospect.

They finished their meal amicably. As Noctis sat down to relax, he felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit him out of nowhere. He grabbed the edge of the table and blinked a few times, thinking it might help.

It didn't.

Confused, Noctis looked up to find Ardyn staring at him intently. The look on his face could only be considered calculating. Immediately the young man felt a sense of dread fill him. The unease he felt from earlier also came back.

"If it's alright… I think I'm just going to head upstairs for now." The young Caelum stated, attempting to get up from his seat. He struggled but managed to stand up shakily. He hoped it wasn't obvious how difficult that simple motion was for him.

"I suppose you must be tired. I will inform you when my friend arrives."

"Alright." Noctis responded and turned to walk away. He only managed a few steps before the dizziness caused him to stumble. It felt like all the energy in his body was rapidly being sucked out of him. He tried to catch himself but was unable to. He collapsed to the floor.

"Are you quite alright?" Ardyn's voice sounded distant. But even so, all Noctis could hear was faux concern.

Noctis panicked. He cursed himself for not listening to his feelings. He'd continually felt ill at ease with Ardyn even after learning of Somnus. He'd just ignored it all.

In the young man's attempts to get up once more, he failed to notice someone walk up to him. When Noctis did, he froze and looked up.

At first, he thought it was Ardyn but this man was wearing an entirely different set of clothing. Yet… His face. Even despite the blackness appearing at the edges of his vision, Noctis could see that this man's face looked just like Ardyn's.

"Who?" Noctis slurred, his body failing him and giving into whatever drug or poison his meal had been spiked with.

"This is my companion. I did say you would meet him soon." Ardyn's voice still sounded distant, but less so. The glee in it was obvious.

Moments later, Noctis lost himself to unconsciousness.

* * *

"You truly wish to keep him?" Scourge asked, looking at the young man on the ground.

"You do not sound pleased." Ardyn remarked as he knelt down to check upon Noctis. He made sure the boy was breathing and the drug was not causing any other adverse reactions.

"I am not fond of this one." Scourge said, distaste evident in his voice.

"Why ever not? I don't quite understand your dislike of him."

"He is unneeded." Scourge stated. "And a liability."

"He has been useful. He will continue to be. I believe Somnus needs some company to keep him content. And I've found myself fond of the boy. I would be rather upset if he was to be disposed of."

"I just fear he may ruin us all."

"If you feel this way, then I shall be extra cautious." Ardyn offered. "But he will stay with us. And that decision is final."

The two men stared at each other for a few moments and then Scourge relented. "As you wish. I will make the last of the arrangements."

"Splendid. Let's go and tell my brother the good news." Ardyn chuckled. Scourge took it upon himself to carry Noctis. Together, he and Ardyn made their way to the boy's new home.

* * *

Gilgamesh grunted in both pain and exhaustion as he collapsed in the expanse of snow. Years of labor and lack of nutritious food left him weakened. Despite that, he felt both content and relieved.

The man had finally broken free of his prison just a few hours prior. It had taken years to achieve such a feat as all of his previous attempts had been been unsuccessful. But he did not allow himself to dwell on the past. What mattered now was that he was free to do as he wished.

Gilgamesh could go home... If he survived the journey to the nearest town. If he was not found out in the meantime. If he could find the means to return. There were many ifs but Gilgamesh would not lose hope. He would return and find out what happened to Somnus.

Because he _knew _something was wrong. The little bits of information he'd been able to beg from the guards had made it apparent. Somnus's estranged brother now held control of Insomnia Lux? And Somnus had supposedly killed himself a little more than two years ago? No, that couldn't be right.

One of the guards had even shown him a picture of Somnus from a few months before his supposed suicide. But Gilgamesh had realized quickly that that man was _not _Somnus. The strange man looked similar but not enough to fool his closest friend.

Gilgamesh would bet his hard earned freedom that Ardyn had something to do with it. He vowed to return and figure out what happened to his friend. With that in mind, the man pushed himself back to his feet.

One step after another, Gilgamesh continued his arduous journey to nearest form of civilization.


	9. Chapter 9

It was over.

Scourge was dead.

The boy Ardyn took in, cared for, believed he developed a bond with… Murdered his dear companion, his _shadow _.

Perhaps it was not wholly intentional, an impulsive act in the heat of the moment. Ardyn felt Noctis's face after the deed expressed as much shock as his own. The boy stared at the gun in his hands, one that belonged to the intruder that broke into their home, like he could not understand what had happened. But regardless of intent, Scourge now lay dead.

The intruder, _Gilgamesh_, then spirited Noctis away on Somnus's behest. The younger Izunia's former bodyguard was alive and both he and Noctis had been injured in the struggle against Scourge. Noctis was an unintentional victim as he interfered between the other men.

Both Ardyn and his shadow had believed Gilgamesh dead. An unfortunate accident at the prison, they were told. But it seemed that was a lie. The former bodyguard managed to escape and to save face, the prison had fabricated a story.

Ardyn wished he killed Gilgamesh as he desired so long ago. It was a mistake to keep him alive. He was too loyal to his brother. Even after years of imprisonment, the man had returned just to find out what happened to his friend.

Wishing would not change what had come to pass, however.

It was over for him.

Ardyn was injured as well, a bullet from Gilgamesh's gun having struck his side. The same place he'd been once been stuck so many years ago. It was not a fatal wound, at least not yet if help arrived in time, but a part of the man wished it was. Scourge was _gone _. Somnus too would leave him. The authorities would arrive soon. There would be no escape for Ardyn. All his work, all his plans, the beautiful life he created for himself and his companions had been destroyed.

The elder Izunia allowed tears to fall from his cheeks from his own despair. How had it all gone so wrong? It had felt like such a perfect morning too.

* * *

Ardyn awoke before either of his lovers. Just the night prior, Scourge arrived home after a nearly three week absence. Normally his shadow was the one to wake first but it seemed he was exhausted from his trip... And quite possibly from all of the activities he participated in the night before. A welcome home gift for his companion. The memory of such things had made Ardyn smirk. He'd shown his dear shadow just how much he missed him.

Somnus too had participated, and was pressed between the two of them. Scourge slept with one arm around the younger Izunia, pressing him tight against him. Ardyn had lain on his brother's other side, also pressing close. It was always so comforting to sleep like that, all three of them together. It felt like home and family, just pure contentment.

Basking in the glorious morning, Ardyn allowed himself to laze about in the bed for some time before he finally got up. Before he left, he ran a hand along his brother's back, smiling when Somnus's sleepy reaction had been to press closer to Scourge. His brother had been happier as of late, not always, but it was an improvement. He looked so much healthier and Ardyn had felt like their relationship was almost as close to what it once was. Back before his betrayal.

Noctis slept in his own room on the main floor. He had not quite accepted his fate but he'd been given his own room once he ceased his attempts at escape. His father was the reason for the young Caelum's continued denial as he still wished to return to him. But for now, it seemed he had realized his resistance was futile and it just made himself miserable.

Ardyn understood Noctis's plight and even comforted the man on occasion. The dark haired man had sobbed in his arms more than a few times, just like Somnus once had about his own situation. The elder Izunia updated the young Caelum on his father, allowing him knowledge that he was still in fine health. Noctis was grateful for it and was usually in better spirits when given such news.

Ardyn found himself growing more fond of Noctis as time passed. He'd once told Somnus that the young Caelum was for him and that he held no designs on him. That _had _been true at the time. But things changed. Ardyn began to wonder if Noctis could be enticed to join him, or even potentially all three of them, one night. The man hoped so but planned to leave the matter for later.

Noctis got along quite well with Somnus, just like Ardyn had been hoping. The two spent most of their days together. Noctis was not as close with Scourge but he was coming around to him. It did seem that the company had been good for Somnus after Noctis had calmed about his situation.

Things had been progressing as the elder Izunia wished them too. And just that morning, Ardyn had been so very happy.

Nothing could have prepared him for the disaster that would befall him later that evening.

* * *

Somnus knelt on the floor, backed into a corner, the gun that had ended Scourge's life in his hands. He was shaking, looking at his brother with fear and guilt visible over his face. He had chosen to stay to make sure Ardyn did not escape. Somnus did not come any closer or raise his weapon to finish the job Gilgamesh started.

It seemed Ardyn might yet live, unlike his shadow. He felt such a great sense of loss. He should have listened to Scourge and never brought Noctis here. His shadow had been right to be wary of the boy. Unlike Somnus, Noctis still had reason to leave. He held no familial relations with Ardyn. He could not be broken from the guilt of previous actions. He cared deeply for his ailing father. The boy had not truly given in. Perhaps only for so long as there remained no hope of escape. And Gilgamesh had given rise to that hope when he'd broken in.

"Is this what you desired, Somnus? To abandon me once more? To leave me with _no one? _" The words spoken were filled with Ardyn's grief.

Somnus looked like he was about to say something but then hesitated.

"Finish it, brother. Death would be far more tolerable than what will happen next." Ardyn's voice broke as he continued. His tears dripped onto the floor, as did the blood from his wound.

Weak from the blood loss and his own whirlwind of emotions, Ardyn crawled towards his brother. Maybe Somnus would end his cursed life just by approaching him like this. He found he did not mind the thought. The elder Izunia preferred his life to be ended by his kin, his love, rather than his own despair. He did not desire a life locked away, forgotten about once more.

Somnus clutched the gun tighter in his hands but he made no move to raise it as his brother neared. It did not seem as if he knew _what _to do. Finally, as Ardyn was within arm's reach, the weapon dropped to the ground.

The elder Izunia was startled at the clatter of the weapon and then even more so when Somnus leapt at him, enveloping him in an embrace. Ardyn felt his brother's frame tremble. He did not hesitate to hug him back tightly, heedless of his own wounds and the blood that would soon coat Somnus's clothes.

Somnus began to cry as he clutched his older brother. The younger's body soon shuddered at the strength of his sobs.

"I'm sorry…" Somnus gasped after some time. "Ardyn, brother… I'm so sorry… Scourge..."

Ardyn felt his heart break even more. It seemed his brother was feeling the loss of their companion as well. Despite his own pain, both physical and emotional, he stroked Somnus's back in a comforting manner. He was not angry with him. He was too sick with grief to feel much of it, even for the man that murdered his shadow and the man whose presence allowed it. The elder Izunia just felt a bone deep exhaustion. His every attempt at happiness lasted but for a short time. He was not meant for it, it seemed.

"Hush… You will be fine. You will get through this... Know that I love you, Somnus... As did Scourge." Ardyn consoled, even as he despaired himself. As much as he hated the thought of it, Somnus would survive without him. He had before. But Ardyn did not care to survive alone. He needed Somnus to stand by him, especially now. But would he after being allowed his freedom? The man was unsure.

Ardyn closed his eyes, feeling rather tired as both he and his brother continued their embrace. This may be the final time he'd be allowed to hold him. Ardyn could least have this as his final memory of them. The man felt strangely at peace despite the pain. Both he and Scourge knew their lifestyle would one day end with their deaths. Ardyn had taken himself partially out of it to lead Insomnia Lux but his shadow wished to stay in it entirely. He said it was all he knew. It was the life he was most comfortable with. Both men had spoken about Scourge's likely demise, there having been many close calls over the years. They knew it was coming and that did make it easier for Ardyn to cope with even if he did not quite expect it to be like this.

Somnus pulled back suddenly from the embrace and snapped Ardyn from his thoughts. The elder Izunia opened his eyes slowly, his exhaustion evident.

"You're going to bleed out." Somnus's voice trembled as he looked over the wound on his brother's side.

"Possibly." Ardyn remarked, half uncaring. "It might be better that way."

Somnus shook his head, as if denying the thought. He pushed his brother onto his back so that he lay on the floor. Ardyn closed his eyes again, feeling a wave of dizziness hit him. He grunted in pain when he felt his brother press something onto the wound on his side, maybe hoping to staunch the flow of blood.

"Ardyn... " Somnus murmured. "... I love you too. I never stopped loving you as my older brother. I just wish… things didn't happen the way they did. This wasn't right... But even so, I didn't want things to end this way."

"We can't... change the past can we?" Ardyn smiled bitterly, eyes still closed. Though he was finding it a little harder to talk, he felt a bit of warmth knowing that Somnus still loved him. Even after everything he'd done. The man could admit he understood the actions of all those today, even if he hated that he did. What he and Scourge did could not last forever. They'd created their perfect life by ruining many others. Perhaps this was a fitting end for their actions. Both could have remained good people had they truly wished it, but both of them chose to give in to their anger and selfishness instead.

"Looking back on all this… I too wish… things did not end this way. Perhaps... I should have done things a little different." Ardyn admitted softly, haltingly. "I cannot say I am sorry though, brother... I enjoyed far too much the life I made for us."

There was quiet for a time. But then the wailing of sirens pierced the night.

"Can you promise me something, Somnus?" Ardyn asked suddenly, opening his golden eyes to stare into his brother's blue. He reached out and clasped one of his brother's hands in his own. Somnus held it back tightly.

Ardyn was not afraid to beg, not now. He felt the beginning of unconsciousness take hold of him but he just wanted to make one small request of his kin before he allowed himself to sink into oblivion. "If I survive… Won't you… Won't you at least visit me? Please..."

* * *

"You have a visitor." The voice of the guard snapped Ardyn out of his light doze. He turned to see the 'Dragon' outside his cell.

"Don't tell me. Is it another journalist? No. Maybe someone with an offer for the rights to my story? Or perhaps another psychologist wanting to assess me?" Ardyn rattled off a few guesses, smirking.

Bahamut did not bother to respond to the prisoner as he unlocked the cell.

"None of those then? Hmm…. Is it possibly another admirer? I do have a fair few of those." Ardyn sighed dramatically. "They just don't stop coming, do they?"

"Enough. Come along." Bahamut ordered.

"Even though I have said it many times before, I must say it again." Ardyn grinned. "You are absolutely no fun."

The 'Dragon' just rolled his eyes and proceeded to cuff the prisoner.

* * *

After being led out of his cell, Ardyn was taken to the visitor's hall. However, Instead of taking him to the regular hall, the man was led to one of the rooms in the back.

"Oh, the private rooms. I must assume it to be someone special." Ardyn remarked as he was ordered to turn around. The man was rather surprised to feel the cuffs being unlocked rather than just loosened. Bahamut took the restraints and stored them on his belt. "And no cuffs? You must really believe I am no threat unlike the rest of your friends. They go and treat me like I'm some kind of vicious animal."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you from behind the mirror. Behave yourself." Was the only response given from Ardyn's guard before he was pushed towards the door. The mirror was two way, of course.

* * *

Ardyn was startled for just a moment when he glimpsed the familiar face sitting at the table. The visitor was nervous, easily visible from his body language. It was their first meeting since Ardyn's second incarceration after all. It had been months since Scourge's death, Somnus needing time for himself to recover from his captivity. He'd sent a letter during Ardyn's first few weeks here explaining as much. They could not meet yet.

The elder Izunia understood despite his disappointment at the news. The hope of his brother's eventual visit did help him cope with his imprisonment however. He'd been able to manage the loss of Scourge, though he still ached for his shadow.

Even in death, his companion had been helpful. Somehow, most of Ardyn's crimes had been pinned on Scourge, any evidence found pointing to him as the orchestrator. As both men looked so similar, his shadow could be blamed for their many crimes. Witnesses could not with certainty say just who they saw. Ardyn was being painted the victim in this situation, both by the public and his lawyers. He'd already been 'proven' to be a scapegoat once. They tried to make it seem that the elder Izunia was once again being used by someone taken advantage of him.

Ardyn's past had even been revealed. The many times the care workers failed him growing up. The many reports of abuse they ignored, both from his biological family and from his many fosters. So much had been documented but nothing had been done about it. The elder Izunia's endeavors to help those in need throughout his life was also brought to light. Some of the people he helped many years prior even came out to state that they believed Ardyn was a good man.

Both Somnus and Noctis did not publicly state anything about what happened to them. Ardyn wasn't exactly sure what they had said to the authorities… But whatever it was also seemed to paint Scourge as the mastermind, not him.

Noctis seemed to want to forget the whole thing as far as Ardyn was aware. Maybe, like Somnus, he too felt guilty. He'd grown attached to Ardyn and Scourge. Had Somnus and he collaborated some lie to tell the world on his behalf?

Ardyn found he was not angry with Noctis despite what he'd done. The elder Izunia had time to reflect on his choices while in prison. It had been his own mistake to use the boy and then take him captive for his own selfish desires. It was understandable that he would want to free himself. Ardyn could not forgive him… but he would no longer allow himself to wallow in hatred. That was what had led him down this path and his own ruin.

From all of this, many people seemed to _sympathize _with Ardyn. They believed he'd been taken advantage of. That what he'd done was only out of love for a sibling, to keep his family together. They did not quite know the full story, thankfully. Somnus seemed to have chosen to omit certain parts of his captivity. It was strange as Ardyn was fully aware of his actions but who was he to question it when it meant he may have his sentence reduced once again? He could be a free man sooner than anticipated. Though, he was told there would be many restrictions placed on him even if he was freed.

Ardyn shook himself from his thoughts. Those could wait. There was someone important to greet at this moment.

The elder Izunia felt his heart light up in joy when Somnus met his eyes. He smiled and his younger brother gave him a hesitant one in return. Ardyn was not be abandoned and forgotten, not this time.

"_Somnus_."


End file.
